


The Ghost of Otachi House

by Basilintime



Series: Halloween Fics [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gothic Horror AU, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tumblr Prompt, sort of crimson peak inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilintime/pseuds/Basilintime
Summary: Dr. Hermann Gottlieb has taken up a temporary position at the Otachi House to care for its ailing matron, Alice. He has alternative motives for taking the position than the generous pay. Months before his lover, Dr. Newton Geiszler, took the same position only to disappear and not be heard from again except for one last final letter.That letter makes Hermann believe that Newton never left as its inhabitants claim. Two sentences sets him on this search for the man he loved and to discover the dark secrets buried within the walls of Otachi House.I will leave this place soon, love. If this house does not consume me first.





	1. Arrivials

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a tumblr prompt but when I thought about it the idea grew. I was going to wait to finally get to it once some of my other fics had wrapped up but with Halloween approaching it seemed like too perfect a time to get started on this. 
> 
> Plus I maybe felt bad the poor anon who requested the prompt of "Finding a cryptic, hand-written note in the study" had waited so long. So, without further ado and with it growing into something more than originally intended I hope you all enjoy this Victorian Horror story. 
> 
> (I am not aiming to stick with a consistent and strict Victorian novel tone to this fic purely because I'm just not familiar enough with that writing style or skilled enough to do so. I will mainly focus on trying to stick to the tone and the heart of what a good Gothic Victorian horror plot entails. )

              The carriage ride had taken far longer than Hermann would have thought as the rain had continued to fall down in curtains outside. His hip was stiff and he had spread his legs out as far as he could without inconveniencing his company. Tendo currently had the curtain pulled back to look out at the storm as the carriage rocked down the muddied road.

              “I do not like this, my friend. I understand your reasons for wishing to take this position but don’t you think it would be wiser-“

              “We have already discussed this, Tendo, there is no changing my mind.” Hermann interrupted him as Tendo let the curtain fall back into place. He leaned back into the seat to give Hermann a worried look. They had discussed his position at the Otachi House at length over the last month since he’d first gotten word that they were advertising for a doctor despite there having been no progress in the investigation of the whereabouts of Dr. Newton Geiszler, the last doctor who had taken up residency there.

              Hermann was determined to find just what had happened to him. The inhabitants of the large mansion that rested out secluded among the moors had stated repeated that Dr. Geiszler had been dismissed and left. That he had gone missing at some point on his journey back home. Hermann was not convinced that this was the truth of the matter.

              “He may not be there, Hermann. Any number of things could have happened. I know you hope that you will find him, that he will be alive and hopefully unharmed but the chances of this doing anything but causing you more pain…” Tendo trailed off with a sigh likely able to see that he his words were doing nothing to sway Hermann’s decision.

              “I told you that the last letter I received seemed to hint at something sinister going on in that house. You heard yourself how the locals speak of the place.” That last letter he’d gotten from Newton weighed heavily in his breast pocket even now. It was like the paper itself had managed to contain Newton’s warmth, to carry it to him those two months ago. Before its arrival he had not heard from Newton for several months. His typically routine correspondence had petered out over time; his letters had grown shorter and more distant. Hermann had at first believed he was being dismissed, that the next letter would be a dismissal of his affections. Instead he’d gotten a cryptic note that was only two sentences long.

_I will leave this place soon, love. If this house does not consume me first._

              He had recognized Newton’s handwriting immediately; knew it meant that Newton had been concerned for his own safety. When he heard that he had disappeared Hermann felt a section of his heart grow cold with dread. They had assumed there had been some sort of accident on the road; the carriage he was supposed to have hired had never been found either. He was simply gone and the locals seemed to have little desire to investigate.

              Their carriage suddenly slowed and came to a stop; the driver peeking in for a moment as the rain dripped off his hat while the collar of his jacket stayed pulled up tightly around his neck. “We’re just about there, sirs, I’ve got to get the gate open and then I will drive us up to the house proper.”

              “Thank you, Yancy.” Tendo spoke fondly to his coachman with a private smile that was returned before the man quickly turned away. Hermann felt a slight blush in his cheeks; felt a bit like an intruder on something far more intimate than just a conversation between a gentleman and his coachman. “Do not give me that look.”

              “You know I would not judge.” Hermann had thought perhaps he’d offended Tendo but as he met his friend’s eye he saw that teasing glint. “I assume that he has returned your affections?” Tendo had been fond of Yancy for a long time but had feared his position would make the man feel obligated to reciprocate. He had recently decided it was best to make clear his feelings while assuring Yancy that he was free to reject him. He had even offered to move Mr. Becket to a different position that would pay just as well but wouldn’t be under his direct supervision if there was any concern.

              “He stated he felt similarly, yes. We have been carefully navigating things since then.” Tendo gave him a fond smile; a happiness that Hermann hadn’t seen in a long while apparent in that expression. He had to swallow down some of his own emotion as he remembered the expression of love and joy that had once been reserved for him in bright intelligent green eyes. “We will be staying in town; remaining close if you should need us. Yancy’s brother will be joining us as well. The two of them have agreed to be of aid if needed. I do hope that you find him, Hermann, I just worry. I worry that you will not find him and this will be another heartbreak for you and I worry that you are right. That something is amiss at this house and that you will be putting yourself at risk.”

              “If I find what has happened to him it will be well worth the risk.” The carriage moved forward suddenly and Tendo gave him a tense expression knowing they would soon arrive at the house. Hermann felt a flutter of nerves in his chest and that heavy weight on his soul as he glanced out through the curtain. The house stood out among the moors upon a hill forested thick with apple trees. The town people had whispered about strange blue lights moving through the trees and over the wetlands; ghosts and monsters that haunted the place.

              As he caught sight of the house through the rain and mist that hung over the lands it fit well within those stories. Two turrets framed the front of the house with a balcony running across the second story above the porch. It seemed imposing and dark; the grey stonework covered with vegetation that had grown up to cling to the front of the house. The front window had a hint of candlelight within likely in anticipation for his arrival.  

              “If at any time you need us send word. We will come immediately. If I do not hear from you for more than a few days we will come of our own accord.” Tendo spoke quietly as he leaned to look out at the house beside him. Hermann smiled softly, took his friend’s hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

              “Thank you. It is a comfort knowing you will be so close.” Tendo leaned a pressed a kiss against his cheek as the carriage once more came to a stop. A few moments later Yancy was opening the carriage door again. He had Hermann’s bag in hand and an umbrella opened up to help shield him from the rain.

 

              Yancy had walked with him up to the front door where they knocked. Hermann could feel the nerves in his chest and he took a deep breath to try and pushed them down before his host opened the door. He looked out past the carriage where Tendo was watching him. The orchards spread out from the house and the front garden had a large hedge maze laid out that had seen far better days. Everything had the sheen of overgrowth on it as though it hadn’t been properly tended for a long time and had been allowed to grow wild and untamed.

              “Dr. Gottlieb, would you prefer it if I came by in a couple days to check on how things are going? Perhaps I can take you into town so that you can visit with Mr. Choi and catch him up on anything you’ve discovered?” Yancy had a similar look of concern on his face that Tendo had had before Hermann climbed out of the carriage. He glanced at the door of the house seeming as though he was debating taking them both back to the carriage right then.

              “That may be wise, Mr. Becket, if you don’t mind,” Hermann said as he wondered if they would need to knock again. They would be expecting him but he’d gotten the impression that the house had a very minimal staff.

              “I do not mind at all, Doctor.” Yancy answered as the door suddenly gave a clang before swinging open a short distance. A young woman looked out at them with a candle held low near her chest. She had peculiar blue eyes and soft curls of hair hanging down around her face that split into a smile as she saw them.

              “You must be Dr. Gottlieb.” She opened the door the rest of the way presenting herself in a demure but attractive dress and the house looming dark behind her. Her eyes lingered on Yancy as though she was speaking to him and Hermann cleared his throat softly to pull her attention. She blinked and then looked mildly surprised before that smile returned to her face and she gave a soft bow. He bowed his head in greeting to her in return before retrieving his bag from Yancy.

              “Thank you, Mr. Becket. I will see you in a couple of day.” Yancy nodded, eyeing the woman for a few moments before giving her a polite smile as he turned to head back out into the rain. She watched him go for a few seconds before turning her gaze back on him.

              “You’ll have to forgive us. It is only my mother and I at the house right now. Our maid heads home in the evenings.” She stepped out of his way, motioning him into the house and he took his first step inside. The front room was dim but warm with a fire in the fireplace. It was a rather large foyer doors on either sides and then stairs towards the back.

              “I apologize for my late arrival. The trip took longer than we expected with the weather. I must admit that despite my correspondence with your mother I do not recall her mentioning your name, madam?” Hermann slipped his hat off as he looked around. It was as Newton had described in his letters; dreary and modest in appearance though there was a sense of something grand that had simply aged. The wind gave a howl from outside and the candle she was holding flickered wildly sending shadows dancing.

              “Oh, forgive me. Please feel free to call me Alice.” Hermann frowned in mock confusion as she stated her name. Newton had written to him and included that detail, included that the mother and daughter shared the same name.  

              “I was under the impression that Alice was your mother’s name?” Hermann distinctly recalled the letters that were written to him being from his supposed patient, Mrs. Alice Otachi, the matron of the household. It was the same woman who Newton had been here to treat of some unknown illness that had her mainly on bedrest.

              “Oh, it is. It is a family name. I am Alice, as is my mother and my grandmother was as well, God rest her. We are all Alice.” She started up the stairs giving him a look that seemed more menacing than it likely should in the lighting.

              “That must prove to be confusing.” Hermann looked around as they reached the top of the stairs; noted the unusual cravings at the end of the railings that appeared to be lizard like gargoyles shaped out of the dark wood.

              “No, not at all.” Alice gave him an almost perplexed look as though she didn’t understand where they would be any confusion. He smiled back; tried to remind himself that he needed to play a part while here. To appear to be the attentive doctor who had no reason for being there but the concern for this woman’s mother. She turned and led him along the landing to a hallway that cut further back into the house. She came to stop at the second door they’d past; the light of the candle the only light in the space. He couldn’t see how far the hall extended past this point as she pushed the door open and turned to face him. “This will be your room. In the morning I will show you to my mother so that you can get acquainted.”

              “Thank you…Alice. I look forward to meeting her and hopefully giving her some relief from what ails her.” He bowed his head once more before stepping past her into the room. There was a fire going in this fireplace as well and a candle resting on a desk resting along one wall. He turned to tell her goodnight and found the door already closing behind her. He stood there able to see the flicker of her candlelight linger outside the door before her footsteps started back down the hall. He took a deep breath as he set his bag down, leaned on his cane as he took in the room he’d been given. Was this where Newton had stayed? Had he slept in this bed and written letters at the desk in the evenings? “Oh, Newton…what did you get yourself in to?”

              He spoke the words at a hushed whisper before moving to start getting ready for bed. In the morning he would have much to do as part of his official job as well as searching for some clue of Newton’s presence inside the house. For tonight he hoped to get some rest; to lie down so that his aching knee and hip could hopefully find some ease after the long day.

              He had changed and settled into the bed; hands unfolding that final letter that had brought him here. The one that made him believe Newton had never left the house. It had been addressed in the same manner that all of Newton’s letters had been; addressed and delivered to Tendo first who had passed it on to Hermann at his convenience. Hermann’s father hadn’t approved of the friendship with Newton and even less so when they had begun to court each other.

              Tendo had been their go between while they worked towards being able to get a place of their own. To start their own practice together in the city. It had been part of the reason Newton had taken this position at the Otachi House; it had promised to pay generously and they would then move in together once he returned.

              He froze as somewhere in the darkness he thought he heard a whisper from out in the hall. There was no sign of candlelight beneath the door; no shadows that crossed his threshold though Hermann couldn’t quite shake the feeling that he wasn’t entirely alone. He carefully placed the letter down inside his bag next to the bed; tucked it where it wouldn’t be visible to prying eyes before setting under the covers and attempting to fall into a fitful sleep.  


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann meets the Otachi's maid, Caitlin, on the first morning of his stay at the house. He finds himself weary of the younger Alice while her mother appears to be a bit kinder in disposition. 
> 
> As another storm settles over for the day and Hermann finds himself still feeling fatigued by his emotions and journey he catches sight of someone at the end of the hall. Someone he believes may have been Newton if it wasn't for the fact no one was truly there at all.

              Hermann woke to the fire in his room having gone out during the night leaving the space cold. He shifted out from under the blankets despite the lingering ache in his joints and carefully worked on getting dressed while examining the details of the room now that the morning light was helping illuminate the place. Everything had a feel of age and use to is which seemed to speak of the money that had once funded the house fading away like the colors in the fabric of the chair seat. The desk was a carefully crafted item of wood and when he tried the drawers he found them mostly empty aside from remaining nubs of pens and scraps of blank paper.

              One was locked, a small drawer on the upper portion of the desk. Hermann frowned as he leaned down to try and locate the small key that would go with it. Typically, they were tucked somewhere else on the desk or kept on the person who owned the piece. He stood a bit straighter, looking around the room for somewhere else that one might hide a key, feeling with a strange certainty that if he could get that drawer open he could find some clue. He eyes the side table next to the bed before starting towards it with determination when there was a sudden knock on his door that startled him.

              “Dr. Gottlieb? The lady of the house wished to know if you would be down for breakfast?” The voice called through the door to him and Hermann gave a quiet sigh. He thought of refusing but it was just as important that he get a sense of who these people were. He moved over to the door, his cane striking the floor with perhaps a bit more force than needed, before it pulled it open a crack. The young woman looking back at him was unfamiliar and she gave him a short bow. “Forgive me, doctor, Ms. Otachi is rather particular about the time of her breakfast. Should I tell her you will be down later?”

              “No, no it is quite all right Ms.?” She gave him a bright smile as she stepped back so he could more easily step out of the room and close the door behind him. He would unpack his bag later in the day and hopefully find the key to the locked drawer in the desk while doing so.

              “Lightcap. Caitlin Lightcap. And if you need anything during the day feel free to call on me.”

              “Well, I must admit that it is a relief you are not also named Alice, Ms. Lightcap.” She gave a snort of laughter and then covered her mouth as she looked down the hall with wide eyes as though afraid they weren’t alone. Hermann looked as well feeling the sense of eyes on him for just a moment but the hallway and stairs were empty by all appearances. They shared a small conspiratorial smile with each other for a moment. She seemed much more grounded and down to earth compared to the impression of his hostess the night before and he felt as though he could take a small risk in that moment of solitude with her.

              “Did you happen to work here when the previous doctor was in residence? I believe Ms. Otachi said he was here to care for her grandmother?” Hermann studied her expression but Caitlin just gave him a shake of her head with a bit of an apologetic expression.

              “No, I’m afraid I’m fairly new here. Less than a month but I did hear what happened to him.” Caitlin motioned for them to start towards the stairs and Hermann walked with her feigning ignorance. It seemed unusual to him that they would have needed to hire a new maid in such close proximity to needing a new doctor as well. It only solidified in his mind that they knew more about what had happened to Newton than they were letting on.

              “May I ask what happened to him?” Hermann hoped his emotions didn’t betray him as they reached the top of the staircase, turning to start down. There was a sound from down the hall that made them both turn though Caitlin just shook her head and gave him a rueful smile.

              “It happens all the time here. It spooked me the first few weeks but I’ve come to suspect that the place might just have more residence than expected scurrying about. I have heard my fair share of ghost stories about this place though and some days the feel of it sets my hair on end.” Caitlin took a step down the stairs but Hermann lingered watching the space of the hallway for a few moments longer. He felt an unease settle in him as he thought there was a stirring somewhere further back in the depths of it. “I’m surprised you hadn’t heard. He was dismissed after Alice the eldest passed. He disappeared on his travels home though. No one seems to know what sort of trouble befell him but the misses seems to believe it was bandits or some nonsense like that. I fear the poor man simply had an accident.”

              “I see.” Hermann spoke softly and Caitlin glanced back at him with a look of concern. She waited for him at the bottom of the stairs and watched him with an intelligent sense of curiosity.

              “Did you perhaps know him?” She framed her question in a similar fashion as he had his own. Hermann forced the smile on his face to feel relaxed as he gave a shake of his head and came to stand besides her.

              “No, no I did not. It just would have been a great help to understand what the grandmother had suffered from since my understanding is that the mother has fallen ill with the same.” Caitlin watched him for a long moment and he got the sense that she saw through him. She gave him a smile though, took a step back as he heard the footsteps come up behind him and bowed her head.

              “Pretty, isn’t she, Dr. Gottlieb?”

              “Ah, Ms. Alice. I apologize if I kept you waiting,” Hermann said as his hostess stepped up beside him. She reached forward and cupped Caitlin’s chin to make her look up. Hermann could see the carefully contained irritation on Caitlin’s face but Alice seemed completely unaware of it. He got the sense that he was expected to answer her question as Alice continued to stand there tilting Caitlin’s face as though examining it. “Ms. Lightcap does have rather handsome features, ma’am, though I would hazard to say they don’t quite compare to your own.”

              This seemed to satisfy her as a smile bloomed on Alice’s face and she dropped her hand away from Caitlin to look at him instead. In the light of day, she was rather attractive; young and fair in a way he could appreciate aesthetically even if he was not inclined towards women. There was that unsettling sense that lingered about her still despite those fine features. That coldness in her blue eyes that remained even when she smiled.

              “You are very kind, Dr. Gottlieb. Do not worry at all for keeping me waiting; you had such a long journey yesterday and no doubt were feeling exhausted this morning. Caitlin, please bring breakfast to the dining room and then take some up to mother, will you? I will take you to meet my mother once we’ve eaten, Dr. Gottlieb. You must be famished.” She talked in a small flurry, waving Caitlin off as she tucked her arm under Hermann’s in a familiar fashion. She pulled him along back down alongside the stairs and through a small parlor that seemed to be for entertaining guests that rarely visited.

              They stepped into the dining room; a small personal space with stained glass windows that let the light stream in. A fire was already going heating the room up to where it was more comfortable than the rest of the house had been. Caitlin appeared and placed two settings at either end of the table with a small layout of food in between. Eggs, sausages, scones and baked beans. Hermann sat when Alice motioned for him to and they ended up staring at each other across the small expanse of food. She immediately started to place food on her plate and he followed her cues.

              “I was hoping to ask, Ms. Alice, if the previous doctor left any of his notes on what ailed your grandmother. It may give me an idea of where to start in treating your mother.” Hermann waited a few moments until they both had served themselves before asking the question. He startled and looked up at the sound of silverware clattering against Alice’s plate almost violently. She was sitting watching him with those eyes with her hands sitting on either side of her plate; palms pressed to the table.

              “You are awful curious about him, aren’t you, Dr. Gottlieb?” Hermann sat up a little straighter as he narrowed his eyes at her but then gave her an apologetic smile. She seemed to suddenly be aware of herself as her expression softened and she collected her silverware once more. “Forgive me, I heard you discussing him with Caitlin. If I may be frank, Dr. Gottlieb, the truth of the matter is that your predecessor did us a great disservice. Any notes he may have left behind would likely have be no aid at all. He was incompetent and I feel that my grandmother’s life was an unfortunate casualty of that incompetence.”

              Hermann had to swallow a rise of anger himself at the suggestion that Newton had been…was incompetent as a doctor. He felt the strain of that anger in his jaw and he took a second to glance down at his plate as he forced himself to release that tension; setting his jaw in a more relaxed line. When he looked up she was watching him, fork poised above her plate.

              “I’m terribly sorry; that must have been very difficult for you. It upsets me when I hear that someone who would be considered my colleague does not take their job with the utmost seriousness. I had not gotten the impression that he had done such a poor job taking care of your grandmother or I would not have inquired.” She finally lifted that piece of sausage to her mouth and popped it in to daintily chew as she gave him a tight-lipped smile.  

              “Yes, I fear my mother had grown fond of him and let that cloud her judgement in his regards. He flattered and wooed her in an endless fashion. I believe he might have been hoping for a portion of the family fortune to be diverted to him. He got away with enough as it was.” There was no denying in Hermann’s mind that she was lying now. It was laughable that Newton would have been wooing anyone in this household. Pure flattery, even for his own personal gain, was something Newton struggled with which had played a rather large role in why Hermann’s father despised him so much.

              “Well, I will aim to take far more care with your mother, Ms. Alice. I assure you.” Hermann gave her a reassuring smile though he felt anything but kind towards her at the moment. She gave him a demure smile at this before giving a shake of her head.

              “Where are my manners? This is hardly polite conversation to be having your first morning here when you are just getting your bearings. Is breakfast to your liking? The scones are made with apples grown in our orchard. They are the best in the county.” She gave him a bright smile and Hermann did his best to return it despite the curdling feeling in his gut.

              “Everything is excellent, madam, especially the scones.” He took a bite of one then though it honestly tasted like dirt in his mouth. Granted, the food had lost all flavor the second she’d gone for Newton’s reputation in such a manner. She blushed prettily at him and they managed to pass the rest of breakfast with blessedly little conversation outside of her description of her mother’s condition.

 

              “Mother, Dr. Gottlieb is here to see you.” Alice entered the room ahead of him and threw open the shades on the window filling the dark room with light. Caitlin was standing near the door and she risked a small roll of her eyes at the dramatic flair that seemed to be given to the task. Hermann’s humor had waned during the conversation over breakfast but he gave her a tense smile in return before his focus landed on the woman in the bed. Where the younger Alice had light hair and complexion her mother had dark brown hair that was thick and twisted into a braid and a darker olive toned complexion even with the paling of ill health evident upon her pallor. There was still a hint of beauty there; that in her good health the woman had likely been rather attractive. At the currently moment she looked too fragile and sickly.

              “Ah, Dr. Gottlieb, Caitlin had mentioned that you had arrived last night. Thank you for coming.” She spoke in a surprisingly strong voice that was filled with gratitude. She gave Caitlin an unexpectedly fond look as she motioned them both further into the room. “Caitlin, dear, would you please fetch me some water? Dr. Gottlieb, come sit.”

              Hermann moved to pull a chair beside the bed while Caitlin fetched the requested water. Alice moved to sit on the edge of the bed, perching there as she leaned to brush the hair out of her mother’s face. To be honest with them next to each other as they were you would hardly be able to pick out any resemblance between them expect for the eyes. Both women had those sky-blue eyes that in some moments when the light hit them right seemed to be illuminated from within.

              “It was no trouble at all, Mrs. Otachi, hopefully I will be able to help you return to full health. Can you describe what exactly ails you?” She accepted the glass of water from Caitlin as he spoke; taking a drink before handing it off to her daughter who almost seemed to anticipate the exchange as she reached forward a second before it was offered. Mrs. Otachi reached her hands out to him then and he clasped them gently between his to find them cold and the skin thin and smooth like paper.

              “I’m afraid it is the same thing that afflicted my mother. Food no longer has any flavor, I am constantly fatigued and so damnably cold all the time. It started shortly before she passed, may God rest her soul, had we realized it had taken hold we would have thought twice about dismissing the previous doctor.” Hermann pursed his lips and glanced towards Alice who had narrowed her eyes at her mother. They shared a look as though they were communicating in some silent way between them before Alice huffed and stood up to shove the glass of water back at Caitlin. “You’ll have to forgive my daughter, Dr. Gottlieb, she found Dr. Geiszler to be a nuisance not worthy of our time. Would have been done with him far sooner if she could have but I found him to be clever. It would have been a waste to dismiss him so quickly and he provided so much for my mother.”

              Hermann felt a touch of doubt as Alice stormed out of the room and down the hall. Was this simply a difference of opinion between the two of them? Was Alice’s suggestion that Newton had wooed Mrs. Otachi colored by the fact that they both seemed to have such different views of him and not an attempt to dismiss his presence at the house? He patted Mrs. Otachi had comfortingly as he met her eyes.

              “She did express something of that sort over breakfast. I had stated an interest in seeing any notes he had left but she seemed to think they would be no use even if there were some. Perhaps you would know if he left any of his thoughts on your mother’s condition? It might allow us to skip some of steps that were of no help to her.” She frowned at him, her eyes narrowing almost suspiciously towards him as she leaned back into the pillows of the bed and let her hands fall away from his.

              “That would have been helpful, wouldn’t it? Unfortunately, he took most everything with him when he left. There were a few pages but Alice, in her emotional state after her grandmother’s passing, burned them, I believe. I can tell you of anything I recall though. Would that help?” She gave him a smile as Hermann felt that disappointment settle into his chest.

              “Of course, that would be wonderful. Let’s start with a standard examination then, shall we? I would like to take your vitals and get a more thorough account of your symptoms and when they started.”

 

              Hermann had spent the morning with Mrs. Otachi and found by the time he left her to rest that another storm had moved in. The skies were dark outside and the house drafty as he turned to his room. He lit a candle on the desk, eyeing that locked drawer once more, before pulling the bell to summon Caitlin to start a fire for him. He also had a request for her as he set his bag on the edge of his bed and pulled out some paper and an inkwell carefully sealed with wax. He set them out on the desk as he waited and sat down to write a short letter out to Tendo.

_T-_

_I look forward to our lunch tomorrow now that we have both had a chance to get settled in._

_-H_

              He folded the letter and sealed it; keeping it short given that he wasn’t certain if he could trust Caitlin just yet. She seemed the most normal inhabitant of the household and the fact that she returned to town each evening would be a convenience to him if she proved trustworthy. He glanced towards the door to see if he could spot her coming down the hall just yet and froze. Just on the edge of his line of sight, the doorframe almost blocking him, he could see Newton.

              Hermann stood abruptly, pushed the chair away as he stumbled forward without thought. Newton slipped out of sight for a moment as he moved but Hermann stepped out into the hallway expecting him to still be there. The space he had been occupying stood empty and still; there wasn’t even the sense of movement to explain where he would have gone and no door within reach for him to have quickly disappeared into.

              Hermann felt the hair rise on the back of his neck as a chill ran through him. He had been certain; Newton had been there and had seemed solid as he stared back at him. He had looked…sad and tired; a weariness that came from long hours without sleep. Or with illness. Hermann felt the pinprick of tears in his eyes as the truth settled in that he had imagined him there. Newton had been on his mind all day, he was so certain he would find him here and that hope had manifested itself into a vision of his beloved.

              _Hermann…_ He turned at the sound of the voice that had seemed so close to his ear. Hermann took a step back, reaching for the frame of his bedroom door to keep himself steady as his heart beat wildly in his chest. It had sounded like him as well; had been Newton’s voice calling his name.

              “You’ll have to forgive me for taking so long, Dr. Gottleib, the ladies of the house each needed their asses kissed. Oh…” Caitlin had come from around the corner where the stairs were and she stopped short a few feet from him. Hermann tried to collect himself; attempted to blink the tears out of his eyes as he gave her a wavering smile. “Are you feeling well, doctor? You honestly look a bit like you’ve seen one of those pesky ghosts we were talking about earlier.” She said it like a joke but she glanced down the hall both ways as though she expected there to be some lingering sign.

              “I’m quite alright, I apologize, I think I’m perhaps still a bit worn out from the journey here yesterday.” Hermann instinctively reached to grab his cane; realized that he had left it sitting next to the desk which explained his stumbled steps and the feeling of a missing limb. Caitlin gave him a gentle tut as she moved to nudge him to head back into his room, making him sit down at his desk.

              “You should get some rest. Those two will handle themselves for the rest of the day; not much to do with the storm going outside. I’ll get your fire going.” Hermann watched her as she moved to get some warmth into the room. She hummed a little to herself as she worked reminding him of times spent in confined offices with Newton humming somewhere behind him. “This place will do that to you if you let, Dr. Gottlieb. You see things; shadows and the like. Don’t pay any mind to them.”

              “Do you ever see things, Ms. Lightcap?” She paused and gave a sigh as the fire finally took. It crackled and she seemed content with the work as she stood to look at him.

              “Sometimes, yes. There’s been a few times where I thought perhaps I saw a man. Once in the kitchen near the cellar door and once through one of the windows standing out in the orchard. Despite their beauty those two do not have visitors; especially not men. Well, other than you. So, it must have been a trick of my mind I suppose. Like I said, these old places will do that to you.”

              “Was it the same man both times?” Hermann pressed hoping for more details. If there was a chance she had seen Newton. A chance that _he_ had actually seen Newton. The look on her face was kind but an expression typically saved for children who have let their imagination get away with them.

              “It doesn’t matter if it was, Dr. Gottlieb. He wasn’t really there and I only caught a glimpse either way. Now, you should lie down and rest. I can come wake you for dinner if you’d like or I will let Ms. Alice know you will not be down if you’d rather. Is there anything else you need?” Hermann sighed but nodded his head. He turned and picked up the sealed note he’d written for Tendo and hesitated for a moment before handing it in her direction.

              “When you leave tonight would you mind terribly taking this to deliver in town. I have a friend who is staying in the Hundun Inn. If you could see it is given to a man named Yancy Becket; he is my friend’s coachman and is supposed to come by tomorrow to collect me for lunch. I would greatly appreciate it, Ms. Lightcap.” Caitlin took the letter from him and gave a short nod of her head before she tucked it into her skirt pockets.

              “I’ll make sure he gets it, Dr. Gottlieb, Hundun is on my way so it will be an easy stop. And, please, call me Caitlin. I feel a bit of kinship with you given we’re the two sane ones here.” She gave him a conspiratorial wink and Hermann gave her a more genuine smile. “I will check in with you later to see if you are up for supping with Ms. Alice.” She headed out of the room, closing the door after her, and Hermann was left alone with the hope that she would truly do as he asked. Newton’s letters had stopped coming. It was possible he had stopped writing them but he had also wondered if they had simply been intercepted.

              His eyes dropped back down to the desk and that locked drawer. That sense that something was inside there; some message left behind or sign that Newton hadn’t left. He stood, grabbing his cane this time, as he started to search through the room. He took care to get his things put away at the same time to excuse the shifting of the drawers but he inspected every crevice he could think of that a key may be hidden. The house shuddered as the storm grew outside; thunder rattling the windows as he searched and it was a welcome aid to covering the noise he may be making.

              In the end though Hermann found no key. Nothing that would allow him to open the drawer and no hidden sign tucked behind by Newton. He eventually did climb into the bed, pulling the covers over himself as he felt a weariness of his heart settle over him. The sound of rain dragged him to sleep; the fast encompassing embrace of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be trying to get chapters up for this on a fairly quick basis as I'd like it to be completed by the end of October since it's my 'Halloween' fic! 
> 
> Also, Hundun, the name of the inn Tendo and Yancy are currently at is also the name of the second kaiju who came through the breach. Clearly Tendo was not in charge of naming them yet.


	3. Locks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A minor burn seems to be a point of contention to the two Otachi women. Caitlin mentions that only Alice is allowed down in the cellar; another lock in Hermann's way of finding out the truth. Hermann meets with Tendo and the Becket brothers to discuss what he's seen and heard in the house over his short couple of days there. There is some doubt to his accounts but they agree to start moving forward with a plan.   
> Alice plays a familiar song that only spurs Hermann's suspicions even more.

              His night had been a restless one fraught with dreams; the memories of which were fleeting once he woke though they left an imprint of loss on his mind. Hermann was awake long before the first hints of sunlight managed to break over the horizon and he took the time to try and do the work he'd been hired to do. Mrs. Otachi complained of feeling weak, as well as some difficulty breathing, the morning before. It simply could have been age and a lack of conviction given she refused to get out of bed anymore. The trouble breathing could point towards emphysema, however, which would be a difficult matter to handle depending on the progression of the ailment. 

              He had heard none of the signs of phlegm in her lungs and she did not show the distended appearance of her chest to indicate the pockets of air that would be trapped there. He wasn't ready to give such a dismal diagnosis this early until he was able to find something aside from the complaint to support it. Still, if it was what the grandmother had died from, it would explain why it may have occurred quickly. And why Newton hadn't been able to do anything to save her.

              That was, of course, supposing that this was not some elaborate scheme. Hermann would not normally consider such folly but he was felt certain that there was something dreadfully amiss here in relation to Newton's disappearance. The disposition of Alice Otachi when he had asked after Dr. Geiszler would have solidified that in his mind even if he had not witnessed the image of Newton out in the hallway. 

              In the dark early hours, the light outside turning grey with the hints of sunrise, Hermann glanced towards his closed doorway as he sat in the pool of light cast of by the single lit candle. The room was cold but not dreadfully so with the remaining coals in the fireplace managing to provide some form of heat to the room. In those moments he could almost picture him there; standing near the doorway in the shadows. 

              But Newton was not there no matter how much Hermann wished for it to be so. He was  _here_  though. Somewhere within this place. Hermann could allow himself to feel certain about that in the dim light of the old place. 

              He sighed as he shifted to stand, carefully walking to where his medical bag was sitting on a nearby plush chair. He felt sore and stiff in the early morning hours even with the extra sleep the evening had provided. Perhaps due to it if he was honest. He searched through his items as he mentally prepared a small regime to present to Mrs. Otachi when he stopped to check on her once it was a more presentable hour. Some of his own rosemary oil to help with inflammation in the joints to help fight her fatigue. Turmeric for any pain she may be feelings and eucalyptus to be prepared in a bowl of steaming water to help open up her lungs. It would help treat her reported symptoms if not the direct cause of them just yet. 

              By the time Hermann had made certain he had everything in order and gotten himself changed for the day the sun had managed to climb its way above the horizon outside. It provided him with a bit more light as he sat at the desk so he could get his shoes properly laced. That locked drawer still beckoned to him, it's key either lost or hidden somewhere else in the house. It was entirely possible that Alice or her mother had it given it was their desk. He worried asking after it would just raise suspicions. 

              Caitlin collected him for breakfast once more which ended up the stilted awkward affair of the previous morning. He avoided mentioning Newton this time feeling the need to be more cautious in his questioning given Alice's reaction the day before.

              “You simply must take a chance to go out to our orchards, Dr. Gottlieb, they are the most fruitful in the area. We are very lucky to have been provided for by the land for so long. Perhaps the two of us could spend some time among the trees when the weather is agreeable?” Alice had been babbling happily for a while now as they ate. She had already discussed the weather at length before moving onto the current topic of conversation.

              “That would be lovely, Alice, I would rather enjoy getting a chance to see the orchards. I only saw them in passing on our way in,” Hermann said as he feigned interest in the topic. He had little true interest in the house or the land or the hundreds of trees that were carefully placed in rows outside. Not if they could not give any more clues to where Newton might be. Alice smiled a bit coyly at him as though he’d made some allusion to something a bit playful.

              “I should show you through the maze some time. It leads to a beautiful little spot in the center with a fountain and bench for one to rest on while admiring the view.” Hermann gave her a smile though his patience in keeping with the fake flattery and flirtations were growing thin in his fatigued state. Still, for the time being, staying in his host’s good graces would only help give him the freedom to further explore the grounds and find any clues that might have been left behind.

              “I think I’d rather like that. I do always appreciate a beautiful view.” Alice smiled seeming very pleased with herself and Hermann felt relief when the meal was over. He excused himself so he could go tend to Mrs. Otachi upstairs while Alice busied herself with the day’s work. He wasn’t certain what she did around the house given Caitlin seemed responsible for much of the daily labor. If it kept her busy Hermann found he cared little just what chores she tended to. He knew that about midday or earlier he could expect Yancy to come and collect him as planned. He would get a small reprieve from the place and present what little he had found so far to the others. 

              He put on a smile when he entered Mrs. Otachi's room to find Caitlin leaning over the bed with the older woman's hand tightly wrapped around her wrist as though she'd pulled her close. Hermann frowned as whispered words passed between them uncertain if he had stumbled in on Caitlin getting chastised. 

              "Forgive me, ladies, is this not a good time?" The moment Mrs. Otachi's hand released from Caitlin's wrist at the sound of his voice the maid pulled away. Caitlin straightened, smoothing her skirts in place, though she kept her eyes low as she stepped to stand near the door. Hermann watched her with a bit of concern at the cowed disposition but didn't linger for too long. If she was in trouble it would likely be made worse if he appeared to be doting on her more than his patient. 

              "Dr. Gottlieb, it is never a bad time where you are concerned. Please, come in." Mrs. Otachi spoke cheerful as she motioned for him to come sit next to her. "Do forgive us. Caitlin was a bit clumsy this morning and burned herself. I was simply reminding her that she needs to take better care. It would be a shame if she injured herself, the pretty thing." 

              "Was it a bad burn? Perhaps I should take a look at it?" Hermann looked back at Caitlin with a question just for her in his expression. He wanted to know she was alright but not simply due to the burn.

              "It's not that bad for you to fuss over, Dr. Gottlieb, thank you though." Caitlin gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes but Hermann gathered that it wasn't something she wished to address at the current moment. He gave a nod of his head as he turned back to Mrs. Otachi. 

              "Well then, why don't we get back to you, madam. I have some things I would like you to try. They will hopefully help alleviate some of your symptoms while I figure out exactly what is ailing you." 

 

 

              Hermann had spent the better part of an hour tending to Mrs. Otachi. Far longer than he had expected but she had asked detailed questions about his remedies and insisted he show her how it should be properly applied. Caitlin had excused herself part way through to tend to her other duties leaving them alone. Hermann felt almost embarrassed over the fact that he rather wished she hadn't. 

              The elder of the Otachi women had seemed far more even keeled than her daughter the day before. As they sat alone though she had seemed far less grounded in the current state of things. She had asked several probing questions about whether Hermann fancied Caitlin or Alice more; a subject he did his best to side step given neither of them were to his preference. He alluded to having an amour elsewhere which seemed to irritate her a great deal and she'd gone a bit quiet and snappish at him. He was starting to wonder if they had truly been advertising for a doctor or attempting to find suitors. Though the strange fascination on whether he found Caitlin to be attractive was even more confusing. 

              By the time he excused himself Hermann was feeling exhausted with the exercise in keeping up with the older woman's moods. Perhaps it was a symptom of her illness as well? Or something hereditary that ran within the family since Alice seemed to portrayed similarly sudden changes in mood. Hermann started towards his room but paused as he passed the stairs. He had intended to spend the rest of the time in his room until Yancy arrived. Had perhaps hoped to try once more to find the key to the desk drawer though he knew it was likely a lost cause. Instead he only stopped briefly in his room to drop off his medical bag before heading down towards the kitchen. 

              He did his best to step quietly in hopes of avoiding Alice if she were somewhere downstairs. He was hoping he'd find Caitlin in the kitchen preparing lunch. If nothing else it would give him a chance to look around the room as it was one of the unexplored areas of the house. He moved through the dining room relieved that he hadn't caught sight of Alice so far as he finally stepped into the kitchen. 

              Caitlin was there still appearing upset as she sliced a grouping of apples. She looked up when he stepped inside and for a moment seemed rather intimidating with a knife in hand and a look of anger on her face. It eased off though as she realized it was him though Hermann worried that she'd look at her employers with such a fierce look. 

              "Dr. Gottlieb, I was worried you were Ms. Alice. Come to berate me again for daring to burn myself and upsetting her precious mother." Caitlin sighed as she returned to slicing the apples she had in front of her. 

              "I got the feeling you didn't want to make a big deal out of it while in the room with Mrs. Otachi but...do you need me to look at the burn? I hope it wasn't serious." Hermann let the door close behind him so that they had some privacy and Caitlin gave a soft laugh as she shook her head. Hermann watched her, surprised by her emotional state given her rather carefree attitude the day before. Perhaps it was something with the house itself that affected its inhabitants in this way. 

              "The burn isn't serious, Dr. Gottlieb. I meant that or I would have sought you out sooner. It was that retched old woman and her daughter that have me upset. You would have thought I burned the house down for the way they both berated me.” Caitlin sliced the apples thin and precise though her actions carried that same anger that was in her words. After a moment she set it aside and took a moment to compose herself and suddenly seemed to remember herself as she looked at him with a cautious glance. Hermann moved carefully to stand across from her at the counter and picked up one of the apples himself. He leaned his cane against the counter and picked up a knife from the nearby block to start slicing it in slightly thicker slices than she was managing. Caitlin relaxed a little as she started her work once more.

              “I will say that this is only my second day here, Ms. Lightcap, but I have noticed that the temperaments of both of the Otachi women can be a bit…unpredictable. Has that been the case since you arrived?” Hermann frowned and watched her carefully as she sliced the apples to try and match her thin and even cuts. She worked a little slower than she had been before so he could see how she managed; fingers tucked carefully so her knuckles would be protected as she cut.

              “Yes, though your presence seems to have aggravated it a bit more if I am to tell the truth. They have both been finicky and odd; they bicker sometimes but not with words. More with these silent intense looks that seem to convey entire conversations. They have doted on appearances as well; not just their own but mine as well.” Caitlin’s tone was more careful and even; her words thought out and slow rather than the fast anger she had spilled when he’d first came into the room. She glanced towards the door of the kitchen from time to time as though expecting Alice to come bursting in at any moment.

              “I apologize if my presence has made this a more difficult situation than before. I do hope that I will not have need to be here for long.” Caitlin raised a brow at him and Hermann realized that could be taken in a few different ways. “I hope that I am able to cure Mrs. Otachi of whatever it is that ails her quickly and then return home.” Hermann could feel the slight flush in his face but Caitlin just gave him a smirk as they both continued to get the last few apples cut.

              “You’re not to blame for their shortcomings, Dr. Gottlieb. Thank you for your help. Shouldn’t you be going to meet your friend for your lunch soon?” Caitlin gathered the apple slices up in a bowl and placed it aside as she used her apron to wipe her hands. Her eyes strayed towards the door once more; always the door on the right that Hermann came through though he had noticed there was another door to the left that appeared to lead out of the kitchen.

              “Yes, his coachman should be here soon I would think. I had just wanted to check with you to ensure you were alright.” She gave him a smile at this that seemed far more genuine than any she had given him earlier in the day.

              “I’m quite fine; perhaps just a bit frustrated. Your friend’s coachman is quite a looker, you know. You could have warned a girl before sending her off to meet with him yesterday.”

              “Ah, yes, my friend feels much the same,” Hermann said as he tried to gauge her reaction. Caitlin just laughed softly as moved to carry the bowl over by the sink to give the apple slices a fresh rinse with a pitcher of water. “Does this door lead somewhere towards the back of the house? Would I be able to cut through there to the foyer?”

              “Oh? That one doesn’t go anywhere. That’s the cellar I mentioned; where I thought I had seen that man once before. Must have been my mind though; no one goes down there except Ms. Alice. She keeps it locked at all times; carries the key around with her everywhere from what I’ve been able to tell.” Hermann eyed the door getting that sense once more. Locked spaces in an old house where there was little reason for doors or drawers to be locked.

              “You have never been down there though? Wouldn’t you need to get to the stores to cook?” Hermann tried to keep his tone casual and not let his interest slip through as Caitlin gave him a quick shake of her head.

              “No, don’t think they keep food down there. Ms. Alice has said that it’s just full of old furniture and equipment from when there was more work to be done here. She claims its not all that safe so she doesn’t want me fussing with any of it. Mold or some sort of nonsense. To be honest, I think it’s where they lock up their secrets.” Caitlin said the last part with a dramatic look and then laughed as she moved to continue making the pie she appeared to be preparing.

              “I’m sure it’s nothing quite so…dubious,” Hermann said with no conviction at all though Caitlin didn’t seem to notice. “I will need to ask if there is some form of mold down there. It could be an influence on her mother’s health if she’s been down there.” They both stopped when the carried sound of a knock came from the front of the house. “That is likely Mr. Becket to pick me up. I should go.”

              “Oh, I’ll accompany you to the door. Won’t take more than a few minutes.” Hermann shook his head as he gave her a teasing look of disapproval. Caitlin just moved to step out of the kitchen ahead of him though she waited for him to fall in pace with her as they walked to the front of the house. When they arrived, Alice was already at the door arguing with Yancy in a distressed tone of voice. Yancy was talking to her calming trying to explain that he was simply there to get Hermann for lunch in town.

              “Dr. Gottlieb, what is the meaning of this? This man says you are to be leaving with him. My understanding is that we would be employing you to be on the premise to care for my mother at all times. This is unacceptable.” Alice turned when she saw him and rounded on him almost immediately. Caitlin stepped ahead of him slightly as though putting herself between them as she bowed her head.

              “Forgive me, Miss, Dr. Gottlieb had mentioned to me last night that he had an invitation to lunch in town. I didn’t think it would be an issue or I would have mentioned it to you so you could discuss it beforehand.” Alice looked at Caitlin with a look bordering on fury as both Yancy and Hermann stepped forwards as though to interfere if she struck out at Caitlin. Hermann set his hand momentarily on Caitlin’s back but then stepped forward to rest a hand on Alice’s shoulder. The contact had the affect he was hoping for as Alice looked momentarily startled and then batted her eyes as though suddenly shy.

              “It is my mistake, Alice. I had intended to let you know this morning. I do not intend to be gone for long today but my friend is only in town for a short amount of time. I would be remiss to reject his invitation. However, I will return to you in a timely fashion. I would not dream of leaving you or your mother here alone for long with her condition.” She seemed uncertain how to respond, fighting between her impulse to be upset with him and her strange desire to please him at the same time. He gave her a kind smile, hesitated for a moment before he carefully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear in a way that was entirely too intimate.

              It brought forward thoughts of times when Newton had let his hair grow out just a little too long. The two of them lying in bed besides each other as Hermann ran his fingers through Newton’s hair as he talked. Played with the strands that were so often sticking out at odd angles due to the press of Newton’s glasses in the way just above his ears.

              Something of the memory must have slipped through in his expression because Alice seemed to soften almost immediately. She looked at him through her eyelashes with a smile that was only faking at being shy. Hermann pulled his hand away, tried to push his emotions back down where they were not so apparent.

              “Perhaps tomorrow you should show me the orchards. Would that perhaps make up for my absence today?” Hermann watched her as she seemed to blossom under the attention though there was something beneath it that seemed to read as an act. She glanced towards Yancy as if realizing he was there for the first time despite the fact that she’d been arguing with him just moments ago. Dropped her eyes as if embarrassed though there was no blush on her face. He was not the only one putting on an act but she appeared to be buying his.

              “I still wish you would not go but I understand your desire to see your friend before he leaves. A chance to show you the orchards tomorrow will help make up for your absence today. I will keep an eye on mother; is there anything I should know if she has any difficulty while you’re away?” Alice stepped closer to him and Hermann stood his ground despite the instinct to step away in turn.

              “She should be just fine though if she has any trouble breathing for some reason heat up some water and add a few drops of the eucalyptuses oil I gave her this morning. Make her breath that in and it will help. I will return shortly, my dear.”

 

              Yancy gave him a mildly amused look once they finally managed to step out of the house though he held his tongue for the time being. Hermann, for his part, breathed a sigh of relief that it had been so simple. Flattery seemed to go a long way with Alice. He did feel a bit guilty leaving Caitlin behind to face whatever mood Alice would be in now that he was actually gone. She shouldn't have stepped forward to take the blame for the lapse of decorum. 

              Yancy held the door of the carriage open for him and Hermann climbed inside to sit. He found both Tendo and another young man who resembled Yancy sitting across from him. 

              "I have to say that it is rather good to see you, Mr. Choi." Hermann made sure the curtain was closed as the carriage shifted with Yancy's weight as he climbed up into the seat. Tendo gave him a smile as he patted Hermann's knee lightly. 

              "And it is good to see you as well. I'll admit your note had me a bit worried, old friend." The carriage jolted just a little as it started along its course and Hermann felt some of that oppressive energy drain away from him as they pulled from the house. With it came a sense of loss; the feeling he was leaving something important behind. He reminded himself that it would only be for a few hours. "This is Raleigh Becket, Yancy's younger brother. As I stated before he's willing to offer some...investigative help if we need it." 

              "It's nice to meet you, Dr. Gottlieb, my brother has said nothing but kind things about you." Raleigh offered him his hand and Hermann shook his firmly. He didn't need to question what sort of investigative skills Raleigh had; unless you were involved with the Yard there was little question how one would about anything resembling that sort of skill set. It also was not entirely unknown to Tendo that Yancy himself had a slightly sordid past. It was something Hermann would have once shied away from until he had realized that some of the most accepting and caring people were the ones who lived in the fringes and shadows. They had been the ones to help him put distance between himself and his father in order to even come here on this mission of his.

              "I appreciate your willingness to help, Mr. Becket." 

              "I’m glad to be of service to a friend. Have you found any clues so far as to what may have happened with Dr. Geiszler?" Hermann leaned back in the carriage seat, took a second to glance out from behind the curtain as they passed the gates of the property. It felt as though with that passing he could finally speak freely without concern of being overheard despite how preposterous it was that Alice would have been able to hear him this far out from the house as it was. The land itself seemed to hold a sense that it listened in. 

              "I'm afraid it’s nothing concrete but I feel more now than ever that Newton has not left that house. That he is still there somewhere." Hermann went into the events of the last day and a half. Filling them both in on the two Otachi women and their temperaments, the locked desk drawer and the cellar that only Alice was allowed to enter. He knew as he spoke that much of it sounded like the simple hope of someone who was refusing to deal with loss. He couldn’t shake that feeling that he knew Newton was still there. That he still was confined within those walls somehow.  

              They reached town as he finished with his last admission. He knew it would be the one that would cause Tendo and Raleigh to doubt him the most. His sighting of Newton in the hall; the sound of his voice seeming to come from an empty space. 

              "I have seen him, just the once, and he seemed to vanish quickly from sight. Despite that I feel certain that he was there. The maid, Caitlin, she has said that she's seen a man in the house as well though when I pressed her she dismissed it as a figment of her imagination." Tendo and Raleigh shared a glance as the carriage came to a stop and Yancy gave a tap on the top to signify they were at their destination. Tendo leaned to pat his cheek gently in a manner that was intended to be assuring. Hermann knew that it was likely they didn’t believe him; that they thought it was just his emotions and desires causing him to see things.

              "Let's talk about this inside where it's warmer and we can have a bit to eat. Yancy will want to hear everything as well," Tendo said as Raleigh opened the carriage door before his brother could get to it. They all shifted out into the street and the three of them waited for Yancy to pull the carriage off and secure it in the area behind the small pub they'd stopped at. 

              They found a table towards a far corner once they were inside and ordered their food and drink before the focus returned to Hermann. He was starting to feel his own niggling doubt in the back of his mind; his own questioning arising once more at what he had seen the night before. 

              "So, you believe you saw him. But why wouldn't he have come and talked with you? Why hide away when you noticed him?" Raleigh asked the question while Tendo whispered quietly to Yancy to fill him in. Hermann pursed his lips at the question as he wrestled with his own convictions. It was ridiculous and yet he knew his own mind despites his own scientific studies that had always shown such things to be superstitious folly.

              "I...do not believe he can. I know it sounds farfetched but I believe what I saw, what Caitlin has likely seen as well, is some sort of figment. A piece of him reaching out; to try and make us aware that he is there." Tendo gave him a sad look; that expression he'd seen so frequently over the last few months on his friend's face. It was equal parts a sort of pity and Tendo's own pain at the disappearance of one of his friends. 

              "You realize how that sounds, Hermann." He wanted to argue; wanted to state that he was not being foolish. That his grief wasn't causing him to lose touch with the reality of the situation. Hermann wasn't entirely certain that wasn't it but he  _needed_  to find Newton. Needed to know what had happened; what had become of him and to bring him home if it was at all possible. 

              "It's not impossible that you're right though I would be careful chasing after ghosts, Dr. Gottlieb. Whether they exist in your own mind or truly are there they typically lead the way to danger." Raleigh spoke up besides his brother, the two of them sharing a glance that seemed to suggest they knew their fair share about ghosts. "These locks that are in your way. Those I may be able to help with. The desk drawer shouldn't be difficult to pick; it is likely a basic lock and will just need a bit of pressure applied in the right place. The cellar may be more difficult. That may be better suited for one of us if there continues to be signs that something of interest is hidden down there." 

              "We'd have to get into the house." Yancy interjected though it seemed almost more a continuation of his brother's thought than an argument against it. "The maid might be of help with that, Caitlin. We'd have to know she'd be willing to help first. It’d be a risk to bring her in only to find that she was loyal to her employers." 

              "We can deal with that when we get there. We'll start small, the desk drawer first. I have some tools you can take with you as well that will be discreet.” Raleigh gave Hermann a nod as he patted his jacket pocket. Tendo gave a sigh as they all paused while their food was laid out for them on the table by the wait staff. Hermann felt an immense gratitude towards the two Becket brothers for their apparent support in this expedition. 

              "You said she was discontent with her position at the house, Hermann. Do you think she may be swayed if I offered to secure her a position within my own home in exchange for her help with this?" Hermann frowned at Tendo’s suggestion; he knew his friend would help but offering to hire someone just to gain their help with some questionable activities seemed quite a step. Tendo watched him; waited for his response patiently with no sign of revoking the suggestion so Hermann gave it some thought.  

              "She might. I do not know if she has anything that roots her here or not. She has not mentioned family or friends in town; just that she has only been here for a couple of months since she was hired on. It is possible." Tendo gave a nod of his head as he took a bite of food looking thoughtfully at Yancy for a few seconds. 

              "Send another letter with her; ask her to deliver it but I'll speak with her this time. I should be able to get an idea of how willing she'd be to leave her current position if offered another without raising too much suspicion. Once we have a feel for that we can figure out just when and how to get into the cellar." Hermann could tell that Tendo had concerns over the thought of them trying to sneak one of the Beckets into the house. If they were caught it could land the brothers in a good deal of trouble that Tendo may or may not be able to get them out of. Still, Hermann knew Tendo was good at gauging people as well as getting information out of them when needed. It was something he had honed in handling his grandfather's distribution company since the man had passed. 

              The basic plan put into place they enjoyed their meal while Raleigh quietly and discreetly went over some basic of picking a lock with Hermann. He handed off some of his own tools and warned that it could take some time given Hermann had no experience. He told him that a desk drawer would be fairly standard; press until resistance was felt and then a gentle twist should undo the mechanism. 

              "Remember, it will take a few tries especially if the lock has allowed to rust at all. If you run into that problem a little grease will sometimes help." They were riding back in the carriage now as Raleigh gave him a few last-minute pointers. Hermann nodded, checking once more the small fold of cloth that contained Raleigh's tools was secure in his breast pocket. Tendo was sitting beside him staring out the window as the orchard trees passed. He seemed as discomforted leaving Hermann at the house as he had the first day he'd delivered him to its steps. 

              "Do send along a note. If we can convince Ms. Lightcap to stay for a short while to talk I will try and send a response back through her for tomorrow morning. You do believe she's trustworthy, don't you, Hermann?" It was far from the first time Tendo had asked for the reassurance and Hermann noted his hand was working over the beads of the rosary he kept on his person at all times.

              "I do. Or at least I feel she is for the time being. She doesn't seem to have any fondness for the house and though she dismisses it as tricks of the mind I believe a part of her realizes something is amiss here. You will be the best judge of her disposition, however." Hermann patted his hand and Tendo momentarily took a hold of his to hold it tightly pressed to his chest. "I will send word this evening. I hope I will have some news by then." 

              “In case there is something devilish going on here, Hermann, please do take care. Two friends lost to this place would not set well with me.” Hermann knew that, despite his dismissive words earlier, that Tendo held strong beliefs when it came to spirits and signs. The talk of ghosts earlier had apparently rattled him more than he wished to admit but the press of those worn wooden beads into Hermann’s hand gave him away. Hermann carefully took the rosary and pocketed it though it held no symbolism for him aside from being a token from a dear friend.  

              The carriage came to a stop outside the house and Yancy soon opened the door to let Hermann out. Hermann leaned to press a chaste kiss against Tendo's temple in reassurance before slipping back out to be welcomed by a small gust of wind. The sound of it through the apple trees seemed almost like a great beast breathing deeply as the leaves rustles and danced. 

              "Be careful playing to her vanity, Dr. Gottlieb. It's a useful tool but if she sees through it you may find our chance to discover what has happened disappears quickly." Yancy said the words under his breath as he escorted Hermann to the door once more. It was a familiar scene to just two days ago when he had left Herman there in the wind and rain during the dark evening hours. The wind was greeting them once more but the sun was out for a change of pace. 

              "Thank you for the advice, Mr. Becket, but I fear I learned how to flatter those who I have no favorable opinions of rather well. I've done it since I was young thanks to my father and his endless parade of pretty faces he wished would strike my fancy. I also know how to deal with someone of volatile temperament as well thanks to him. In that regard, you should have no concern." Yancy nodded his head though he still gave Hermann an uncertain look. It was somewhat of a bluff; Hermann knew well the words and actions that were intended as flirtations and courtship. His shortcoming had always been the lack of true emotion behind it; his inability to feign those feelings that had come so easily to him where Newton was concerned. 

 

              “Ms. Alice was hoping you’d join her in the parlor now that you’re back.” Hermann had barely managed to get started up the stairs with a mind to head to his room when Caitlin spoke up from behind him. He turned to look down at her and she gave him a rueful smile. “I believe she would like to provide some entertainment in the form of playing the piano for you.”

              “Ah…” Hermann said noncommittally but he turned to step down with his thoughts of making an attempt on the drawer lock while he still had decent light disappearing from his mind. “I do hope you did not end up in any trouble due to my lapse earlier today. I should have informed the ladies of the house that I intended to step out myself this morning.”  

              “Surprisingly no, not after that little routine you gave her. I think you’ve made her rather enamored with you, Dr. Gottlieb, or at least with the idea you might fancy her.” Caitlin spoke in a low hushed tone as the first tentative notes came from the partially open parlor door. Hermann pursed his lips and decided not to comment on that particular observation as Caitlin turned to lead him into the room where Alice was waiting.

              “I saw you return through the window. I hope you don’t mind but it’s been too long since I had an audience,” Alice spoke at the sound of the door opening behind her even though she didn’t look away from the piano. Hermann glanced around the room finding the parlor to be a bit small but it had a quaint feel to it. A set of shelves lines one wall with glasses and a few bottles of various alcohols that appeared not to have been touched in a long time. There was a couch and chair aside from the piano that seemed to be the main set piece.

              “Not at all, Alice, I would be a pleasure to hear some music,” Hermann said as he too a seat on the couch. She glanced back at him with a smile before turning and sitting up straight as she placed her hands on the keys. She started playing one of the classics, a song his own sister had been made to learn during her youth, and Alice appeared to be technically skilled though she lacked a certain liveliness in her playing that Karla had managed. Granted, Lars hadn’t appreciated Karla’s playing style no matter how much more everyone else seemed to enjoy the music.

              Caitlin excused herself after checking if he wanted anything to drink. Hermann would have to find her later before she left for the evening to give her another letter to deliver. To give Tendo a chance to speak with her. He sat, staring up at the shelves noting a few books sitting along the shelves that looked as though they hadn’t been touched in a long time. Spines cracked and covers dusty as Alice’s playing shifted to a new song.

              This song was familiar and a bit melancholy as she played it. The notes lilted carefully and pulled Hermann from his thoughts as he looked at her back with a frown. He knew this song but the fact that she was playing it seemed wrong somehow. He listened a little longer; concentrated on the notes as they passed between each other and the realization came to his slow and painful.

              She was off on the tempo of the music, the notes didn’t quite hit the way they were supposed to, but there was no mistaking it now that he’d found it in his mind. It was a song Newton had played for him, had written for him a long time ago before they’d even met in person. He had sent a copy of the sheet music to him and Karla had played it for him one evening. He had since heard Newton play it himself; had watched his hands move over the keys as he sang the words that went along with it. Alice didn’t sing the words but she played those notes bit by bit.

              “May I ask what this song is? It is rather lovely.” Hermann spoke carefully; made sure the emotion was cleared from his throat so it wouldn’t give him away. She paused to glanced back at him with a thoughtful frown.

              “I’m not certain what it is, truth be told. Your predecessor played it frequently while he was here and it appears to have stuck.” She pressed her hands down on the keys then rough and clumsy causing the piano to give a pained drone of discordance. “I’m afraid I don’t quite recall how the entire song goes now that I think on it. Perhaps I should play something else. Would you like to come sit closer?” She patted the bench besides her though she kept her eyes forward on the piano. Hermann watched her for a few moments feeling certain that she was lying; that she knew exactly how the song went and that somehow it had been a test.

              “Of course.” Hermann shifted from the couch and moved to sit besides her. He studied her face as she kept her head bowed in some show of docility. “Perhaps you could play ‘Jeanie with the Light Brown Hair’? It has always been a favorite of mine.” He spoke quietly as he pressed a key and she finally looked up at him with a toying smile. Her eyes seemed sharp and a bit brighter as she eyed him for a few moments. “If you know it?”

              “Of course, Dr. Gottlieb.” She let her hand brush over his and Hermann managed a smile even as he could feel that ache in his chest. That pain of loss and being so close to finding what he was looking for and yet so far away. He would listen to her play; would go along with her assumptions that his soft eyed glances were meant for her and not someone else. He would play a role he had become experienced with in the parlor of his father’s house and, in the end, he would have to admit to her that his feelings were false just like all those times before. He would have to dash whatever her hopes were in regards to him whether he found Newton or not.

 

              Alice had insisted on playing for him for far longer than Hermann had hoped. He had taken time to check in with Mrs. Otachi afterwards before dinner was served though he found he had little appetite. The pie Caitlin had been working on earlier had been the final course and he took a small slice only for her sake give he knew the time she’d put into it. Before he stepped out of the dining room he had asked her to stop by his room before she left to make certain the fire was stoked for the night and to draw him a warm bath.

              The time it would take for her to heat the water for him would give him a chance to get the letter written. There was the added bonus to the fact that Hermann rather felt a long soak in some hot water may finally help ease some of the ache in his bones. Alice had watched the two of them with a suspicious sort of jealousy before he bid them both goodnight to head upstairs. He took his time alone in the room to make a try at the desk drawer. The expectation that he would manage to get it opened on his first attempt was a ludicrous one but he still felt disappointment when the lock didn’t click into place for him.

              Hermann tried a few more times until he heard the footsteps coming down the hall and he tucked Raleigh’s tools carefully away in one of the open drawers as he retrieved a sheet of paper instead. Caitlin appeared with a couple of large buckets for the bath and she carefully set them down near his hearth.

              “I got them started heating downstairs but it will be best if I give them a few moments on the fire. I hope you enjoyed your afternoon.” Caitlin turned to give him a playful smile and Hermann rolled his eyes slightly. “You do know how to charm when you want to, Dr. Gottlieb. I just can’t quite figure out what your goal is charming her.” Caitlin set to work on getting the fire going and Hermann stared down at the paper for a moment.

 

_T-_

_Unfortunately, the issue still stands though I have not given up hopes that I will be able to make progress. I was treated to a familiar but relatively unknown song this afternoon; one relating to a beauty with light brown hair. I hope to hear good news on your end._

_-H_

 

              “I assure you my intentions here are the same they were when I arrived. Do the work I came to do and then return home. If it serves me to keep in the good graces of my hosts so that I am more able to do my work than that is simply a part of the job,” Hermann said as he glanced towards Caitlin’s form. This letter and her conversation with Tendo would likely be what showed them whether she was trustworthy or not. Still, they had started off on an even footing with candid remarks in regards to the Otachi’s and there seemed little reason to change course just yet.

              “Perhaps I should try that approach then. I did think, at first, that the doting from the mother was that she fancied me in her way. It was flattering even if she’s not exactly my cup of tea,” Caitlin got the fire going and shifted to move the metal buckets closer so the water inside them could warm up a touch more. She stood and dusted her hands off on her skirts as she looked at him. “You have another letter you need me to take into town?” Hermann made sure the ink was dry before he folded the paper up and sealed it. He addressed it though there was little reason to given Caitlin already knew who to take it to.

              “Yes, if you don’t mind. I was hoping you would take this to my friend once more on your way home. I have…asked him to treat you to some food and drink if you’d like in exchange for the service.” Caitlin gave him a curious look but she took the letter all the same. “He may have a note for you to bring back to me as well. I would appreciate it if you brought that to me before breakfast. We are discussing some personal business and his response will likely best be read in private.”

              “Of course, Dr. Gottlieb, I will be certain to bring the letter to your room first thing.” Caitlin tucked his letter into the pockets of her skirt, carefully smoothing it to ensure there was no obvious sign she was carrying anything and she gave him a smile. “Let me get your bath ready and then I best be on my way home. Especially if I have a free drink in store for me on the way.”

              “Thank you.” Caitlin moved to test the water in the buckets before lifting them carefully to carry to the small washroom attached to his bedroom. She poured the water into the small tub in there for him to fill it about two-thirds of the way.

              “I would let it cool a little but it should be good in a few moments. Is there anything else you need, Dr. Gottlieb?”

              “No, that will be just fine for tonight. Have a safe journey home, Caitlin.”


	4. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendo attempts to recruit Caitlin's help. Hermann has a dream that reveals something he had feared lost. An excursion into the orchard takes a turn closer to being a nightmare before finally secrets are unlocked. A desk drawer and words that never reached home.

           Tendo had been loathed to leave Hermann behind once more. The place unsettled him and that was even before he dwelt too long on the thought that Newton may have befell some terrible fate within its walls. He knew that Hermann hoped to find Newton there safe and hidden away somewhere. Was afraid how he would react were they to find Newton but he be beyond rescue or worse...that they would leave with no better idea of what had occurred in the first place. 

          "You're worried?" Yancy spoke up from where he was sitting next to the fire in their small rooms. He had found a pleasant enough place for them to rent out from but it wasn't quite as comfortable as he would have liked. Raleigh was waiting downstairs for the maid to come so he could bring her up so they could gauge how willing she might be to help their cause.

          "Of course, I'm worried. One of my friends has been missing and the other is now residing in the house he believes swallowed him up. I'm worried he'll find him; that he'll rush into some place or situation without forethought for his own safety to get to him. And at the same time, I feel that is completely ridiculous because what on earth could be so terrible besides the draft in that old house." Tendo sat down in the chair across from Yancy who gave him a soft frown. He wasn't normally one for rambling but he was on edge. Where his rosary typically hung from his wrist felt strange and naked now that they were tucked carefully away with Hermann. He would need the protection most. 

          "Dr. Gottlieb is a smart man, love."

          "In some aspects, yes. In regards to Newton, I'm not certain he will keep his head. It’s unusual for him to discuss things such as spirits and specters the way he was earlier. He is not one for superstition.”

          "You talk as though you don’t believe in such things yourself.” Yancy gave him a pointed look and Tendo rolled his eyes.  

          "Because it sounds ridiculous and I don't know if it’s the best idea to be putting ideas in his head.” Tendo trailed off as Yancy leaned forward in his chair to take his hand. He took a deep breath to steady himself before giving Yancy's hand a gentle squeeze. "Your brother spoke as if you two had experience with spirits yourselves."

          "Ah, well, you sneak into your share of quiet places and you're inevitably going to see some things that are hard to explain." Yancy tugged lightly on his hand, insisted until Tendo got up from his seat to move and sit in his lap instead. Yancy slipped his arms around him and Tendo rested his cheek on top of his head. "You should warn him. There was a moment on our way back today where I thought I spotted a wisp in that old orchard. He shouldn’t follow them if he sees one. They lead you into danger." 

          “You saw one? Are you certain?”

          “You don’t typically see them during the day but there was something. A light of some sort that had a blue hue to it; it followed us for a short while. Given your concern that he will go chasing after something he thinks may be Dr. Geiszler it might be best he knows not to follow them.”

          "And if one of those wisps happen to truly be Newton?" Yancy shook his head at the suggestion and Tendo felt he brush of lips against his throat just above the collar of the shirt. 

          "Wisps are a different thing than spirits, love. Even if Dr. Geiszler had met his end he wouldn't just become a wisp." Tendo sighed, frowning in thought at a point on the wall as Yancy's lips continued up to his jaw as he tilted his head back willingly. 

          "You don't talk about him like you think he's dead despite what Hermann said today."

          "Dr. Gottlieb doesn't believe he's dead. You don't either though you won't speak about it. You think he's inside that house just as much as Dr. Gottlieb does." Tendo pursed his lips and opened his mouth to respond when there was a rap at the door which quickly opened afterwards. They parted easily and quickly, Tendo slipping out of Yancy's lap to stand though their hands stayed entwined behind his back as he faced the door. Raleigh stepped inside, motioning for the woman following him to step inside and Tendo put a smile on his face. 

          "You must be Caitlin. I apologize for not taking a moment last night to meet you when you brought Hermann's letter to me." Tendo motioned her further into the room before asking Raleigh to grab them some tea from downstairs in the tavern. 

          "No need to apologize, Mr. Choi." She was courteous but he could tell she was suspicious as well. Smart then. "Is there some reason you wish to speak with me?" 

          "Yes, please, have a seat." Tendo motioned at the chair he had vacated earlier. Yancy shifted out of his own chair so that Tendo could sit across from her but he stayed close; hovered next to him though he kept his posture casual and relaxed. He was making his presence known while not being too intrusive. "Hermann expressed...some concern that you were unhappy in your current position today while we were at lunch. Stated that you seemed like fine help but that the Otachi's may not appreciate your service as much as they should. Would you say that’s an accurate representation or has my friend misread the situation?" 

          "They do have their...eccentricities, sir, but I am still rather new. I'm certain with some more time I'll adjust to better serve their needs." She spoke cautiously, no doubt aware that speaking against her employer to the wrong person could land her in a great deal of trouble. "Dr. Gottlieb is a kind man. I appreciate his concern though I don't quite see what this has to do with you." 

          "What would your response be if I stated that I am looking for some help at my estate? It would mean moving but I do take care of my people." She eyed him for a moment before looking up at Yancy who had been acting as though he had no part in the conversation up to this point.

          “I suppose my response, if you were to state such a thing, would be to question what the real motivation is behind the offer. Forgive me for the distrust of your kindness, sir, but I have learned to expect ulterior motives from people who I hardly know.” Tendo smiled at the continued caution. He appreciated people who knew what to expect from the world.  

          "I would provide more then livable wages and am lenient with how you attend to your personal business. All I ask in return is your best work and your discretion in regards to my own affairs." Tendo glanced up towards Yancy for just a moment before he reached a hand up to touch the back of his to pull his attention to him gently. "Perhaps you should go check on your brother. Help bring the tea up?" 

          "Are you certain?" Tendo smiled at his concern but nodded his head once. Yancy gave Caitlin one last look before moving to do what he'd asked. They both waited for him to leave the room before Tendo did his best to weigh the best way to handle this.

          “Anything you say will not leave this room. It will stay between you and me only. I want to know your true impressions on the Otachi’s. I need to know if there is anything I should be concerned about in regards to my friends staying with them. I do not feel convinced of this myself given the rumors I have heard around town and I am rather fond of Dr. Gottlieb.” Tendo spoke evenly and watched for changes in her expression. He could see that she was doing the same, observing him for any sign of deceit.

          "If this is all very confidential as you state I might say…” Tendo nodded encouragingly and after a moment Caitlin seemed to speak her mind, “That the Otachi’s are unpleasant employers. The younger Alice shifts drastically between being vindictive and flattering. Her mother is controlling and demanding. If I were to speak frankly I would say that I believe your friend, Dr. Gottlieb, should do his best to avoid lingering in that house especially given the recent attention Alice has been giving him. She talks about him rather fondly and possessively when he is not around given such a short acquaintance."

          "Would you have any interest if it meant not having to deal with the Otachi's eccentricities for much longer?" 

          "I would consider but there must be more to this sudden offer.” The door shifted open once more as Yancy and Raleigh stepped in. Raleigh was carrying a tray of tea that he set down on the side table while Yancy made sure the door was closed behind them He gave Tendo a questioning look and he nodded shortly.

          “There would be a favor we would ask of you. Simply that you would help one of my men gain access to the house one night soon without being detected. Dr. Gottlieb would be meeting with him and you wouldn’t need to linger if you wished to avoid any possible detection.” Tendo reached to take the cup of tea Raleigh had just poured so he could hand it to her. She frowned, looking between the three of them skeptically.

          “We don’t mean any harm or to take anything that isn’t ours to take, ma’am. Dr. Gottlieb is looking for something that belongs to him in the house. We have just offered to help him find it discreetly.” Yancy spoke up as he came to lean against the side of Tendo’s chair once more. Caitlin frowned as she took a sip of the tea and Tendo accepted a second cup for himself.

          “This…something that belongs to him? Am I going to be told what it is?” Tendo took a pained breath. He could tell her but it wasn’t his place. Besides, if she wasn’t trustworthy despite his impressions of her, if she returned to that house and told the Otachi’s that there were men attempting to enter their house and he had told her about Newton. Hermann would have no room to lie.

          “That is something that only he can choose to tell you. If you give me a moment I will give you a letter that states you’ve agreed to help us. It will let him know that we’ve come to an agreement and he can choose to tell you as much or as little as he chooses in regards to the missing item.”

          “We have reached an agreement, right?” Raleigh spoke this time giving Caitlin a questioning look. She seemed to take a moment to think on it but her answer seemed clear by her expression.

          “Yes. I believe we have.”

 

 

          Something had stirred inside the room and woke Hermann up sometime in the early hours. He laid in the bed still and listening; straining to hear the noise if it should occur once again. The room was dark and quiet around him though and he started to think he'd been dreaming. He was about to let himself fall back asleep when he heard it once more; something rolling across a surface before seeming to drop to the floor with a slight clatter. 

          Hermann sat up and tried to discern shapes in the room; eyes searching for details in the dark. His gaze landed on the hazy form of the desk up against the wall as that rolling noise started once more. Almost a buzz of sound before the drop to the floor. Something was falling off the desk and Hermann shifted to try and get his candle lit. He struck the match and all noise stopped in the middle of another loop of the same series of audible happenings. 

          He looked towards the desk as he held the match up and found it sitting undisturbed. Hermann forgot his task as he sat waiting for anything to shift on the surface and the match burned down close enough to burn. He cursed as he shook his hand; distinguishing the match in haste. The moment darkness enveloped the room the sound started up and he fumbled with fear clawing at him to get a new match lit. 

          This time he lit the candle; the flame spreading light out further into the room so he could see more clearly. That silence had fallen over the space with the illumination and he carefully found his way out of the tangle of sheets to approach the desk. He was almost ready to dismiss it all; to convince himself it had been nothing as he sighed and leaned down to find nothing on the floor when the sound had him jumping once more. 

          He watched this time as the small shape of a ring rolled across the surface of the desk as though someone had set it on end and rolled it across the wood. Hermann reached to stop it before it fell off the edge and lifted it up to the light of the candle with a dropping sense of dread in his gut. It was Newton's. A stylized band with flourishes imprinted in the silver pressed metal. It felt warm to the touch as if it had just been taken off and Hermann's heart ached in his chest. How had he missed this? Where had it been in the desk that he had missed it?

          The thought of the locked drawer crossed his mind and before he processed that he should question how the drawer would have unlocked on its own he was trying to pull it open. It stuck firmly in place; no more ready to yield what secrets it might contain than it had been earlier in the evening. 

          "Hermann." The voice had come from close behind him and Hermann turned at its familiar tone. Just as before he was met with an empty space and the feeling of certainty that Newton had been there. Hermann gave a shuddering breath as he gripped the ring tightly in his hand as though afraid it would also disappear. He moved back to the bed feeling exposed and watched as if the house had become aware of his presence. He placed the candle on the side table and pulled himself back under the sheets before slipping the ring onto his finger with his own ring. Their promises to each other. 

          Hermann blew out the candle casting the room back into the darkness that was only penetrated by the sliver of pale moonlight that came in through the window. He turned to settle back into bed and heard that whisper of his name once more. When he rolled over to face the other side of the bed he was met with Newton lying beside him as their surroundings seemed to shift slightly. Hermann was back in the rented room they'd shared the last time they'd seen each other before Newton had set off for this doomed assignment. Newton was lying on his back besides him and he tilted his head to look at him in the dim light. 

          "So, you are awake." Newton gave him one of those smiles that always warmed his heart and Hermann couldn't help but return it. "I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

          "You have to go so early?" Hermann frowned as Newton shifted closer; rolled onto his side to press a kiss against his lips. "I was hoping we could at least have some time this morning." 

          "It's a long journey to get to the house. I was told it was best if I got an early start. I'm sorry; I should have told you sooner but..." Newton trailed off and suddenly looked immensely sad as the spaces shifted back to the dark looming room of the Otachi House. "Hermann...it's not safe here...there's something I can't explain going on. If I don't make it home I hope you don't think I chose to leave you..." 

          "Newton, I am right here, darling. I..." Newton was speaking as though Hermann wasn't lying in front of him but then his eyes became more aware once more and that smile returned to his face. 

          "Of course. You found me." Hermann frowned in confusion as Newton pressed their lips together once more. Newton nudged him down; rolled Hermann onto his back as he moved to straddle his hips. Hermann cupped his face as he parted his lips into the kiss and noted how cold Newton felt. His skin was cool to the touch and a little clammy in a way that reminded him of patients who had suffered a fever. "You found me, you found me..." 

          Newton murmured the words between kisses and the intonation of the words caught strangely at the back of Hermann's mind. They were almost teasing and light with laughter that didn't seem to fit. He opened his eyes and saw sun speckled leaves above him as Newton sat back; hands running down his chest and looking very serious all of the sudden. Hermann was confused; certain they'd been in the house before the weight of the memory consumed him. They had snuck off from his father's party; out into the grounds to find some hidden space. Newton had disappeared behind the trees leaving Hermann to search for him. 

          And he had found him; they had wound up sprawled upon the grass with Newton sitting over him. It would be plain to anyone who saw them what their feelings were for each other as Newton leaned down to press another kiss to his lips. Instead of that kiss Hermann expected though Newton pressed his lips to his ears to whisper in an urgent tone. 

          "Don't let them take you into the cellar, Hermann. Don't let this house consume you." There was an angry shout; Lars finding them at last in a rage. Newton sat back startled and Hermann tried to scramble to his feet as Lars stormed at them; eyes blazing blue and angry like white hot flames. 

          "Newton." He spoke his name urgently as he turned back to give Newton a panicked look. The bedroom rushed up from below them and seemed to engulf them once more as Newton sat on the end of his bed looking away from him. Hermann reached a hand out; touched his shoulder. The fabric of his shirt felt damp as though some sort of viscous liquid had seeped into it. 

          "You really should call me Alice, dear." Newton spoke the words; his voice in harmony with another's, with Alice's, as he turned to look at Hermann. His eyes blazed blue as he smiled. 

 

          Hermann gasped as he sat up in bed to find the room dimly lit by the morning light streaming in through the window. He was almost certain when he turned to look that he'd find Newton besides him but the bed was empty though the sheets were twisted up around him. He fumbled for a moment to get freed feeling claustrophobic and near tears as the residual emotions of the dream coursed through him. His feet had just touched the cold wooden floors when he heard the sound and froze. The rolling of something on the surface of the desk and he turned his head slowly just in time to see the silver ring fall onto the floor. Hermann dove for it but came up empty. The ring had seemingly vanished once more and Hermann gave an exhausted sigh as he sat down roughly on the floorboards. 

          He looked down at his own ring, a similar band to Newton's, and pulled himself to his feet. He hesitated for a second before slipping it off his hand and trying to line it up to be on the same trajectory he'd watched Newton's ring take. When he let it go the ring rolled on its own as though the room as sloped inward and the desk with it. Hermann watched with silent fascination as his ring rolled off the desk before hitting the floor and rolling a few more feet before it to disappeared from view. 

          The sense of fear that settled over him at the thought of losing his own ring hit hard as he cursed. He was afraid it had slipped down between the floorboards; lost forever to be trapped in the dusty spaces of the house. He dropped down to his knees where it had disappeared from sight only to find it had caught in the space between the floorboards just under the end of the bed. He sighed as he pulled it loose and saw something else beneath it wedged in the crack. Hermann held his breath as he slipped his fingers down between the boards, fishing carefully so not to knock the item loose so it tumbled below, and after some work he pulled up that familiar silver ring with the imprint of crashing waves upon it. 

          The metal didn’t have that same warmth to it that it had in his dream. It was cool to the touch from sitting so long forgotten between the floorboards. Hermann slipped it on next to his own ring; looking around the room almost expecting to see Newton there. A shiver went up his spine as he recalled those final moments of the dream that had solidified it into a nightmare. He took a deep breath and tried to hold onto what he could of the dream to remember later. It may not mean anything but it had somehow led him to Newton’s ring; something he wouldn’t have left without. His eyes strayed towards the desk once more and he dragged himself up off the floor.

          Hermann wanted to get that drawer open; wanted to see what else might be stored away in the desk. If he had felt there was some secret tucked away before he was even more convinced now. He pulled out of the tools that Raleigh had given him and started to work on try to get it opened once again. He watched the growing sunlight outside; knew at some point that Caitlin would come to retrieve him for breakfast.

          In the light of the morning he could see the bits of rust on the tools when he removed them from the lock confirming his fear that he would need something to help loosen the mechanism. He pursed his lips as he heard the footsteps coming down the hall knowing it would be Caitlin and he carefully tucked the tools away once more. Depending on her demeanor he should know whether she’d decided to take Tendo’s offer of a position in exchange for her help. He would know if it would raise her suspicions if he asked for a bit of grease from the kitchen.

          Her knock came tentatively and polite at the door and Hermann realized he shouldn’t be seen wearing Newton’s ring. He was loath to remove it but he carefully slid it off and tucked it into a secured pocket of his medical bag as he called for Caitlin to come inside.

          “Good Morning, Dr. Gottlieb, I hope your…is everything alright?” Caitlin had stopped short the moment she got a look at him. Hermann realized for the first time that he hadn’t taken the time to actually get ready for the day and was still in his bed clothes.

          “Ah, yes, forgive me I am…perhaps a bit frazzled this morning. I was up late attempting to research in one of my medical journals what might be causing Mrs. Otachi’s ailment.” Hermann floundered as he tried to make himself appear more pulled together than he felt. It didn’t seem to be as convincing as he had hoped as Caitlin glanced out into the hall for a moment before closing the door behind her so they were alone.

          “I see…your friend, Mr. Choi, had an interesting conversation with me last night. He did send a letter on for me to give to you as well if you’d like it.” Caitlin finished a folded letter out of her pocket and offered it to him. She looked at him as if she expected him to perhaps collapse at a moment’s notice and Hermann wondered just what state he must be in. He took the letter and carefully unfolded it before he said anything more; saw Tendo’s careful hand written across the page.

 

_H-_

_Your friend has agreed to help with the matter of finding your missing item. I have told her to speak to you at more length today as you are free to. Please take care; Yancy insists that I warn you not to follow the wisps if you should see them out in the trees. I hope to see you in person again soon._

_-T_

 

          "How much of the situation did he discuss with you?" Hermann looked up at her as he finished reading the short note. Caitlin gave him a gentle smile as she glanced towards the door. 

          "Enough for me to understand that you're here looking for something though I will be honest I suspect that someone is more accurate.” Caitlin had looked towards the bed and was frowning lightly at the mess of sheets; half pulled off in his attempt to get free of them earlier. “I'm afraid we don't have much time before Ms. Alice gets anxious for her breakfast but...forgive me if I am speaking out of line or if I have come to the wrong conclusion. You just have not mentioned that anything has gone missing and you seemed so curious about him that first day that it seems the only natural conclusion. It is this Dr. Geiszler you're looking for, isn’t it? It’s not a something but a someone you are missing?" Hermann sank down into the desk chair carefully; set the letter down on the desk where bits of rust were still apparent. 

          "I…yes. He is a very dear friend and colleague and he has been missing for a few months now. I have no proof…” Hermann trailed off as he thought of the ring; could it be used as proof? Would it convince anyone else that Newton was somewhere in this house or would they just see if as an item lost and left behind? His focus turned to the spot on the floor where he knew the boards were parted. Where the ring had wound up. “I've seen him...only for a moment but I am certain he is here." Caitlin stepped close, lowering herself to the floor in front of him so she could look him in the face. 

          "I didn't answer your question back then when I thought there was no point in spooking you. But...the times I've seen the man; both by the cellar and out in the orchard? It was the same man, both times. Quite honestly I did my best to dismiss the notion but I have started to wonder if there is not at least one ghost haunting this old place.”  

          Hermann felt that coldness settled in his chest and she must have realized the implications as well as she looked sad and contrite. She patted him comfortingly on the knee; frowned at his hands for a second before reaching to touch the cuff of his sleep shirt. He lifted his hand to look at it and saw the reddish-brown smear of rust. 

          "Is that blood, Dr. Gottlieb?" It did look a bit like old blood turning its ruddy brown color with age but he shook his head as he remembered his task of the morning. 

          "No…no just a bit of rust. Would you be able to bring me a bit of grease from the kitchen later, Caitlin? Just a small amount. There is a lock that is being a bit difficult on the desk. I was hoping to see what might be tucked away there." Caitlin looked up at the mentioned piece of furniture before giving a slow nod of her head. A bell in the house went off somewhere signaling that their shared time needed to come to an end. The lady of the house was calling; demanding her breakfast early and on time. 

          "I will come back around to stoke the fire tonight once again, Dr. Gottlieb, and I will bring it with me then. You've got a busy day ahead of you. All Ms. Alice could talk about when I was helping her dress this morning was showing you that orchard of theirs." She reached up give him a light pat on his cheek before pulling herself up and made sure she hadn't gathered any dust on her skirts. "You best hurry in getting ready." 

          "Yes, thank you Caitlin." She gave a small curtsy before she left the room to tend to her duties. Hermann sat for a long moment before he moved to get dressed; hearing a second peal of the bell from downstairs. 

 

          "Our orchard has been thriving for generations now. It is what helped us build our humble fortune in the world and we in turn tend carefully to it. Feed it the nutrients it needs and tend to its growth." He walked in pace with Alice as they moved into the trees. They were just as unruly and wild appearing as he'd gleamed from the carriage and house. Roots seemed twist and reach from the ground and Hermann had to watch his step carefully as they made their way further in. 

          "Do you tend to it all on your own or have you hired help to keep them trimmed and harvested?" Hermann couldn't imagine that two women, now one as the mother was in ill health, could tend to the expanse of trees by themselves. Alice gave him a reprimanding look as she clicked her tongue in disapproval, pausing to place a hand against one of the tree trunks. 

          "We never trim our trees. That is part of why they yield us so much is because we do not attempt to tame their nature." Hermann looked up at the branches, untamed beasts reaching up to the clouded midday sky. "We do hire help from town when it is time to harvest or we would never get the fruit gathered before it spoiled. We have those who help with the selling and distribution of them as well. I used to handle that end but I grew a bit tired of it. Better that others take it over." 

          "It is all very impressive, Alice." She smiled pridefully at him before starting to move around the tree. 

          "They spread rumors, you know, of lights seen dancing between the trees. Say if you catch one it will, perhaps, grant you a favor." Alice gave him one of her coy looks, the flirtations she was growing bolder with, as she stepped behind the tree. She disappeared from view completely for just a moment before reappearing on the other side. "I've noticed you wear a ring, Dr. Gottlieb. Do you happen to have someone back home?" 

          "No...not anymore," Hermann said though the words felt like a betrayal even if he knew he was simply playing a game. "The ring if a family heirloom. One given to me when I completed my education and could begin my practice. Do you have a suitor, Ms. Alice?" She stepped up close to him with a teasing glint in her eyes. He hoped she couldn't spy his lies looking this closely at his face. Despite what he had told Yancy he felt he was a terrible liar despite the practice he’d been given during those years he’d still attempted to follow his father’s wishes. That desire had long since left him. 

          "I'm not entirely certain, Dr. Gottlieb. Do I?" Hermann smiled through his feelings of turmoil. He fully suspected that Alice had a part in this, that she knew what had happened to Newton and was possibly responsible for it. Yet she at times seemed so playful and honest in her mannerisms he worried she was just another manipulated piece of it all. That he wasn't playing against his true opponent but just one of the pawns of the set. He forced that sense of guilt out of the back of his mind; did his best to harden himself against those doubts. 

          "Only if you find the option to be one that pleases you, Ms. Alice." Herman hated the use of words he'd once given to Newton. Deceit was best built on truth, however, and whether she was a pawn or the player Alice was something placed in his path to keep him from getting to Newton. 

          "Oh, I think it pleases me just fine, Dr. Gottlieb." He felt his heartbeat quicken but not due to any excitement at the supposed affection. No, it was at the words she had used to express it. Newton had spoken those same words to him; a mimicry of the same interaction that he had stolen his own phrasing from. It could have been coincidence but it unnerved him to no end. Her smile faltered a little into a little frown of concern; he couldn't quite tell if it was a mocking concern or true worry. 

          "I feel it unfair that I've been given the privilege to call you by your given name, Alice, and you still refer to me by my title. If you would, please, at the very least in private perhaps call me Hermann." He altered his script to a different one; one unique to this situation rather than pulling from old memories of his time with Newton. He had the troubling sense that if he stuck too closely to old conversations with someone who had actually evoked those feelings from him that Alice would somehow know. That her response had been a sign that she had somehow shared the remembrance of that time. The only way that would be possible was if Newton had gone into detail about their relationship with her during his stay which seemed highly unlikely.  

          "Of course, Hermann." She said it like it was a secret, leaning close and giving him another smile before she pulled to step towards the tightly packed row of trees. "Perhaps if you find me, Hermann, I will grant you a favor? Like a wisp." Before he could object she stepped around the tree trunks and he caught sight of her taking off between the low hanging branches and overgrowth; flickers of fabric and playful laughter. He stood for a long moment in the wider main path before he cautiously stepped to move around the tree she'd ducked behind. Here the rows were tighter together and more difficult to navigate as he tried to catch sight of her. 

          "Alice? Where have you gone...darling, I'm afraid I'm not quite as nimble as you." Hermann pursed his lips with a great sense of distaste resting itself in the back of his throat at his sweet words. He started in the direction he'd last seen her only to hear something flutter past behind him. 

          He turned sharply trying to catch sight of her before she dashed off again but he was alone amongst trees with apples resting on the ground beneath them. If they hired people to help harvest the fruit they had done a poor job as the earth smelled of decay here where the tree branches held in the damp and cold. He stepped around another set to move a bit further in and once more thought he saw that flicker of fabric and movement. "Alice?" 

          Something much larger seemed to shift from the direction he had come from and Hermann stumbled back through a few more rows of the trees with a frown of concern. A light seemed to flicker; blue and glinting as it moved past just on the other side of the row he’d just stepped through. Hermann held his breath feeling certain there was something there; something darker than just Alice darting between the tree trunks. The light continued past and Hermann turned to start in the opposite direction of it consciously aware of the warning in Tendo’s letter that morning.

          _Do not follow the wisps._

          He heard what sounded like something pushing through branches behind him and quickly slipped between another row. He stood completely still as he heard Alice’s voice though it seemed distorted as if she were calling to him through a body of water. Hermann almost called back to answer her but his breath caught up in his voice as he spotted him standing between the trees a ways down the row. Newton was looking at him from over his shoulder, back mostly turned to Hermann, before he ducked into the next row.

          Hermann moved to follow him without a thought, catching flickering hints of his form moving through the trees. It was never quick enough that Hermann lost him but still Newton kept just out of reach as well. As they moved through the trees they seemed to leave whatever that other thing wandering the orchard was behind and Hermann broke through to another main path that stood wider and clearer than the dense section he’d passed through. He turned as he looked around but neither Newton nor Alice were in sight.

          He tried to spot the house at the end of the path where it should have been looming but couldn’t seem to see where the rows of trees ended. Apples still littered the ground here and the scent of decay seemed far stronger now as Hermann pulled his handkerchief from his pocket to press against his nose. Something caught his eye near a tangle of roots at the bottom of one of the apple trees. He frowned as he carefully stepped towards it, bending down to pushed some of the half rotten fruit away to expose the white-grey object.

          It settled over him, slow and terrible, the realization of what he was looking at. The old bare skull, bone bleached with age and moss clinging to one half of it, stared back. It was human, there was no doubt in his mind, as he felt the urge to vomit rise up in the back of his throat. Along came with it a sense of immense fear as who’s skull it might be wracked his thoughts. He did loose his breakfast then as he turned to lean a shoulder against one of the other trees nearby; tears stinging his eyes. He knew realistically that it couldn’t be Newton’s, not unless something grave and unnatural had occurred. It took far longer for there to be nothing but bones left behind and even longer for them to get the bleached and overgrown state of the one he’d just seen.

          His legs felt weak as he stood, leaning heavily on his cane as he turned to glance back. Instead of a skull he saw only rotten apples and twisted roots as if it had all been a trick of his mind. He wasn’t alone though in that moment as he met pale brown eyes looking back at him. The man was young looking, tall and strapping, and far from solidly there. Hermann could see the branches of the trees and the shifting leaves in the breeze through him. Hermann watched in horror as the lucent form seemed to shrivel and waste away in front of him until there seemed a terrifying resemblance to those rotting apples littered upon the ground.  

          “There you are!” Hermann startled as Alice appeared between the trees, stepping through the remaining last hints of the apparition which dissolved away like dust immediately. Alice gave a burst of laughter at first but it faded as she saw his face even as Hermann attempted to give her a smile. “Are you alright, Hermann? You look absolutely terrible.” She pressed a hand to his forehead as though checking his temperature.

          “I am just fine, my dear, I’m afraid I simply stepped wrong and my knee…you see. Perhaps it would be best if we headed back towards the house.” Hermann motioned down towards where the house should have stood only to find he could see it now. The row ended a short distance away and the house loomed further up past the hedge maze and garden.

          “Oh, how completely foolish of me. I am so familiar with the twists and turns of the earth here I forget how treacherous it can be. Come, perhaps I can play the piano for you again instead? Oh! Or you could read to me if you don’t mind. It’s been so long since I’ve had someone with such a nice timber to their voice read to me.” She took his arm in hers and started them towards the house seemingly without a second thought. He studied her face, tried to spy some knowledge of what strange occurrence had transpired only moments before. Her expression was all concern and false endearment as she spoke.

          “Yes, whatever you would prefer, Alice.” He glanced back one last time at those trees; the ground no longer scattered with the rotten apples as if the place had shifted and changed in such a short amount of time.  

 

          They had taken tea in the parlor and Alice had pulled down a book for him to read. She had chosen Lewis Carol’s novel, Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland, that had become rather popular since it released a few years prior. Hermann had read both to please her so that she had no reason to question him about the moments in the orchard and for his own comfort. He had always enjoyed reading; had found that reading out loud could be soothing as well. His nerves were rather shot after the day and the relatively normal activity helped him find his center once more.

          He had checked on Mrs. Otachi after a light dinner shared with Alice who seemed to view the day as having been a pleasant success. He had found Mrs. Otachi to be in a foul mood; quick tempered and irritated as she complained that his remedies weren’t working. He had suggested she try chewing some willow bark as her main complaint had been to do with aches and pain in her joints despite the turmeric he’d had her try. When she dismissed him after just a few moments he honestly felt like it was more a relief than anything else.  

          Hermann returned to the privacy of his room; closing the door before he pulled Newton’s ring from the small pocket on his medical bag. He sat in the desk chair and carefully examined its familiar engravings and the slightly tarnished edges. It had almost seemed that he had found the ring days ago rather than just that morning. Had Newton intended to show him that there was another in the orchard? The skull that he was so certain had been there; that light with the blue hue to it that had seemed to be searching him out. It all seemed so surreal; seemed as though he had never left his dreams that morning.

          He startled when he heard the soft knock at his door; his nerves on end and easily excitable. Caitlin cracked the door and he remembered their conversation that morning and his request. That she'd bring him a bit of grease from the kitchen to use on the lock. 

          "Come in." He slipped the ring in place besides his where he felt it most belonged as he moved to stand. She was carrying wood for the fire but she set the bundle tied with a loop of leather down next to the fireplace before digging in her pockets. 

          "I wasn't certain how much you needed but I brought a small amount." Caitlin pulled a cheesecloth wrapped around a small dollop of grease to present to him. "You looked rather shaken when you got back from the orchard..." She looked at him curiously as he took the grease and moved over to the desk. He rummaged for a moment in his bag to pull out Raleigh's lock picking tools feeling determined that this time it would work. "Did you see him again?" He stopped as she spoke quietly and finally looked up at Caitlin properly. She looked rather as he had felt earlier that day while chasing ghosts between the trees. 

          "I...believe I did. Or at least I thought it was him at first and followed when I shouldn't have." He had forgotten in those moments Yancy's warning from the note. Caitlin moved a little closer to see what he was doing as he placed some of the grease on the pick before pushing it into the lock. He pressed and turned more in an attempt to get the grease applied to the mechanism inside the lock than to get it open on this first try. "I got caught up in thinking it might be him I forgot that I wasn't supposed to follow the wisps. I came face to face with one but Alice found me before I had any chance to truly react." 

          "The ghosts aren't the wisps you have to be careful of, Dr. Gottlieb. The wisps are the lights, they look like lantern light even during the day but colder." Hermann had pushed the pick into place with the intent on truly trying to get the lock open this time but her words distracted him as he twisted the metal rod. He looked up at her with a twist of emotion that bordered on confusion and fear. The blue light he’d seen between the trees; whatever had been there that had felt as though it was searching for him.

          "The light?" There was a click from the desk drawer and when Hermann pulled back on the pick lock the drawer pulled open slightly. He quickly withdrew the tools the rest of the way so he could pull the drawer open properly. Inside, bound together with a thing leather strap, was a bundle of papers that had Newton's pressed seal on them. Hermann lifted them out of the drawer carefully as if they were something precious and fragile. 

          "Are those his?" Caitlin asked in a whisper as she frowned at the small stack of papers.Hermann nodded as he reached to feel for the chair behind him. He suddenly felt the need to sit and was lucky Caitlin was there to nudge the chair closer so he didn't end up on the floor instead. "Why would they leave them there?"

          "My guess is that they didn't. Not intentionally." Hermann unwound the leather strap which proved to be familiar as well. It had originally been a braided leather bracelet that Newton had worn though it had been unwoven and stretched. Hermann made certain to set it somewhere it wouldn’t get lost before he carefully lifted up the first letter. The first several on top were addressed to Tendo as had been their practice. As he leafed through them though he saw that the later letters were not address but just carefully folded like Newton knew they would never leave the house. "I think he left these; hid them the only way he felt he could." 

          "May I?" Caitlin reached forward and Hermann had to fight the impulse to smack her hand away. These were his letters, meant for him and him only, except they weren't. Newton would have had no way to know Hermann would come to the house looking for him, that he would end up in this room and figure out how to open the drawer. These were hidden away for whoever had come after him; for whoever landed in whatever trap this was that had left the imprints of death out among the trees. He nodded his head numbly and Caitlin carefully picked one of the later pages from the pile to unfold to reach out loud. 

          "Sasha, fierce and intimidating Sasha, has agreed to help me leave this place. The Otachi's watch my every move now that I've apparently proven to be too curious. The bones I found in the orchard are human, I'm sure about it no matter what Alice says. The mother has grown worse but I can't shake that it is all an act somehow-

          I wish that I was able to reach Hermann. I am going to make one final attempt to get a letter out before we make our escape. They aren't being as restrictive with Sasha, still don't realize she is just as suspicious as I am, so she is going to try and sneak a short note out for me. Not too much longer I will either be home, victorious and safe, or I fear I will have been consumed by this place and be lost."

          The mention of bones found in the orchard made that moment of panic and sickness in the orchard rise up fresh in his mind. He tried to focus though, to take in the entirety of the letter as Caitlin read. Her own voice grew more troubled as she got further along. Hermann could surmise that the note this Sasha had snuck out for him had been that last letter he’d received. Hermann lifted another letter from the stack and unfolded it to see Newton's familiar scrawl, still neat despite the rush it seemed he had been in. Hermann cleared his throat before he started to read out the words.

          "I found my letters that I had sent, or I suppose, that I thought had been sent. They were tucked away in the parlor, hidden and never delivered. There was a letter from Hermann in there as well, one requesting that I write as he was growing concerned. It had to be Alice; she had been sending the letters for me previously with a courier but clearly, she has stopped. I tried to request a courier to the house today but the moment he arrived at the door she was there dismissing him and apologizing for his wasted time before I ever had a chance.

          I suspect that I am now prisoner in this house. I sense that the maid, Sasha, feels there is something amiss as well but she is cautious and closed off around me. I need to somehow gain her trust; though it will not be easy. Alice has kept a close eye on me especially after she found me near the cellar door; acts as if she fancies me which would be peculiar all on its own. Her mother continues to loath me; tells me I am too focused on the curiosities of an old house than I am helping an old woman. Mrs. Otachi is not ill; however, I am certain of that now more than ever. I saw her...walking out in the orchard the night prior. That blue lantern in her hand swinging among the trees. There is something here I don't quite understand. It feels like the house itself is holding its breath around me. I am going to try and go into town tomorrow; send a letter myself. I miss hearing from Hermann, I hope he doesn't think I've abandoned him. That is the last thing I could possibly do." 

          Caitlin had lifted a few of the other letters up to glance over as he read. Hermann had been right; Newton had never left this place. He hadn't chosen to stop writing Hermann, hadn't left the house and simply vanished. He was still here, somewhere. 

          "This last one here says that Sasha disappeared. They said they had dismissed her but...he felt they were holding her in the cellar. He was going to try and get down there." Caitlin handed the letter to him. Here Newton's neat scrawl had suffered some; the letters a bit blurred together but still discernible. Sasha was supposed to have met him but had simply never shown. He had heard something in the cellar though; didn't believe that they'd fired Sasha just like that. 

          "I need you to take that letter to Mr. Choi when you leave tonight. Tell him we need to move quickly with the plan. Tomorrow night if at all possible. The two of you and the Beckets can figure out the best approach and any part I need to play have Mr. Choi detail out for me." Hermann carefully gathered the rest of the letters up into a bundle feeling the need to hide them. He would go through them and find the details he needed but just then it was more urgent in his mind to get Caitlin on her way. To get a plan set in motion. 

          Because if Newton's last act was to attempt to get into the locked cellar then Hermann wanted in there just as badly.


	5. Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann goes through Newton's letters to establish a sequence of events that occurred leading up to his disappearance. He's interrupted when he hears noises in the lower floors of the house late at night and goes to investigate.   
> Caitlin returns with a plan but between Alice's suspicions and the sudden worsening in Mrs. Otachi's health the time to discuss if minimal.

          Hermann had tried to get some rest after Caitlin left. Had laid down to sleep but found he was unable to. He felt completely thrown off kilter by the last few days. Marveled at the fact that it had only been days since he’d arrived at the Otachi house. It felt like much more time had passed than what truly had. His general lack of sleep since arriving may have contributed to that sense that more time had passed. It felt as if it was dragging the hours as he laid in bed; the slow fading of the fire Caitlin had made for him helping him mark the passage in general terms.

          Hermann finally pulled himself back out of bed and restoked that fire so that it flared a little more brilliantly once more. He then set about the task of realigning himself; getting himself grounded back into the truth of things the best he could. His biggest obstacle to this was addressing what he had seen. He could explain his sighting of Newton in the hall when it appeared the man wasn’t truly there. Fatigue and a single-minded desire to find him could have easily led Hermann to seeing such a thing.

          The skull in the orchard along with its apparent ghostly owner could be explained with a high level of stress and the fact that the thought of ghosts had been introduced to him shortly before. The blue light troubled him with its correspondence to these supposed wisps but it could be some natural phenomena. Rationally, Hermann could find ways to explain away just about everything. Everything but the ring and how the dream had seemed to show him where he’d find it.

          He detailed this out on a piece of parchment and then stared down at it carefully scrawled across the page. Written like he would his diagnosis’ for patients; reported symptom; potential cause and how it related to the effect. Even set out like this in a way that typically helped him come to easy terms with whatever matter was at hand he found it didn’t sit right. Explaining it all away, finding pure reason in the face of the unusual events that had occurred, only made Hermann feel less at ease. As though he was moving backwards. Because if this was all a matter of him seeing things due to stress, fatigue and emotional turmoil than was Newton really within his reach?

          Hermann picked up the paper with his own diagnosis written out on it and carried it carefully to the fireplace where he hesitated only for a second before letting it drop in among the flames. No, there was some sort of reason behind everything that had occurred but his own distress was not the cause. Perhaps an effect, a symptom, but not the root cause of it all. Hermann glanced towards his bedroom door as he thought he heard something out in the hall but it was brief. A settling of the house more likely than anything else.

          He returned to the desk and pulled himself out a fresh piece of paper to work with as he retrieved Newton’s letters. What he needed was a time line. An understanding of what Newton had experienced at the house and what his last reported move was within the letters. Hermann needed to know what had happened and so he started with the first letter. The first message that Newton had believed at the time had been sent to him. He worked his way through the stack carefully from there; reading over Newton’s words as he filled in things that seemed relevant or important.

          Reading Newton’s words only helped make him feel more solidly present in that space as if Hermann could hear his voice speaking them into life. He worked his way through the stack carefully digging out what details there were. Newton grew more detailed about the house and its inhabitants the more he seemed to realize something was going on. He had always been a curious mind and he had picked up on oddities quickly in his hosts. The first of the undelivered letters also seemed to be the first that Newton was growing curious about some of the things he’d observed.

 

_Hermann, I’ve started to suspect that there have been far more inhabitants to the house that then Otachi’s have let on about. The bookcase in the parlor is full of books and trinkets stuffed along the shelves. I didn’t think anything of it but as my time here has gone on I’ve sought ways to distract myself during the day. Truth be told I grow rather tired of Alice’s presence hovering so close and her obvious attempts to gain some sign of affection from me. I have mentioned several times that I’m promised to someone else though I am hesitant to invoke your name here. I do not think they would look kindly on us._

_I have been reading the books on the shelves in the parlor though and have found several have names written among their pages. Most of them are male though there are women’s names in them as well. I came across a small pocket watch; intricate and important looking with the inscription ‘If you get a shot; take it, son’ on the inside. I asked Alice about it thinking it was a family heirloom of some sort and she grew furious with me. Accused me of attempting to steal their things._

          Hermann pursed his lips as he marked down the rough time this would have occurred among the other noted events. Small things like Newton noting the cellar was always kept locked that he mentioned in a passing tone. Hermann knew better, however, Newton rarely mentioned something in passing if there wasn’t a deeply rooted interest in it. Hermann reached the space of time where Newton had found his letters weren’t being sent. Though he now knew he wasn’t writing to Hermann he still addressed many of his thoughts to him in his writing.  

_Hermann, I know you would be furious with me but I’ve lost my ring. I shouldn’t have taken it off but I was examining some of that blue fungus I found on the fountain in the front maze. If it is something that runs in the water supply here it could be a cause for Mrs. Otachi’s supposed illness. I didn’t want to expose the metal of my ring to it and slipped it off to put in the desk until I was done. Not I cannot I find it anywhere and I cannot explain where it would have gone._

_I have been speaking with Sasha whenever I am able to slip away from Alice long enough to get a chance. I have voiced some of my concerns to her; told her about my unsent letters and my suspicions that there is something else going on here. She has come to trust me enough to tell me she believes there might be злой дух or evil spirits in the orchard. She claims to have seen them on her way to town in the evenings; blue lanterns searching among the trees. It’s a fascinating suggestion…Alice has been pressing for me to join her on a tour of the orchard. Perhaps I should take her up on the offer._

 

          Hermann found himself holding his breath as he read Newton’s words and forced himself the breath. Many of the things Newton wrote were similar to Hermann’s own experiences. The mention of the apparent attempt to convince Newton to be a suitor for Alice; the lights in the orchard and the locked cellar door. The suspicion at any questioning about former tenants of the house.

          Newton had noted that the Otachi family was prone to anger when confronted about anything that poked too far into their lives here. There was apparently an abundance of plant life that was unusual around the house as well that Hermann had failed to notice. Though he appreciated the beauty of nature, Newton had always been the one with an actual interest in botany. He had made note of carnivorous flowers and this blue fungus.

          Hermann had picked up another letter determined to make it through all of them when he heard another noise carry up through the house. This seemed less like the settling of the walls and more as if something was shifting somewhere on the lower level of the house. He sat and heard it repeat; low like a deep vibration that Hermann could practically feel in his bones.

          He folded the letter back up and carefully gathered them all together along with the sketched line of events. The sound seemed to shift to a hushed quiet and rustling but it repeated once more as Hermann hesitated. There was an uncertainty about stepping out into the rest of the house this late at night. Hermann had a sense that it was an unwritten rule that he should stay in the bedroom once he’d returned there for the evening.

          That to go out into the house after dark had truly settled in was inviting more of those torn and curled edges of rationality to be picked away. A louder noise traveled up through the floorboards; a low croaking that seemed more like something shifting the house from within.

          Hermann held his breath as he opened the door; stared down into the darkness of the hall waiting as if something terrible was going to snatch him from its depths. Silence was all that met him and he hazarded a step further. It took some time for his eyes to adjust now that he was away from the firelight but the moon was almost full outside and its silver glow managed to creep in through windows. The noise rose up from the lower level of the house as Hermann stepped cautiously to the top of the staircase.

          He wished for the light of a candle but worried it would give him away at the same time. It was too much to risk not knowing just what he was going to find. Hermann stepped carefully down along the staircase; worked his way to the base of it and stood to listen once more for the sound. He had thought perhaps someone was trying to open the front door when he’d been upstairs but the sound carried from behind him instead when it rose scurrying up his back like a shiver. His mind immediately focused on the kitchen with that locked cellar door. The others wouldn’t have moved forward with the plan so soon, would they? Tendo would want him to know first so he could provide whatever distraction may be necessary if their presence was noticed, surely.

          Still, Hermann moved towards the back of the house feeling some sense of hope that it was that simple. That the letter had compelled the others to take immediate action and it had been too much of a risk to try and alert him. Hermann retained enough caution that he was mindful of his cane on the wooden floors. He paused when he reached the door into the kitchen, the dining room painting in a swirl of faint color from the stained glass, and he opened the door of the kitchen slowly. He peeked through it first to ensure he wasn’t stumbling other than the Beckets but found the room still and peaceful in front of him.

          The door to the cellar was opened, however, just a crack. Hermann frowned as he saw the flickering, almost pulsing, blue light pouring through that opening. He crept slowly forward into the kitchen with a sense like the air was filled with electricity; the thunderstorm building beneath the house gave a strange shuddering noise almost like the purr of some monstrous-sized feline. The floor seemed to vibrate with it and Hermann reached to find the counter in the darkness for some support.

          His hand found the surface but it knocked into something that clattered a few inches before settling. It seemed unbearably loud and he froze as his eyes held on that short space between the cellar door and the doorframe. A shadow shifted from below and Hermann turned to quickly retreat into the dining room. The caution would do no harm if it was Caitlin and one of the Beckets. If it wasn’t his friends; he knew it best to avoid being caught standing there so blatantly. The footsteps from the cellar stairs followed too swiftly for him to have hope of hiding so he instead tipped one of the chairs in the dining room hoping he could stage a cover for himself.

          Alice came rushing through the door a second later; Hermann leaning as if trying to pick up the chair he’d knocked over. They both paused as they spotted each other; Alice’s face seeming uncertain on how to configure itself as she eyed him.

          “Oh Alice, it is only you. I had heard a noise and came down to investigate afraid something was amiss and here I only made more of a clatter.” Hermann carefully righted the chair as he gave her a flustered smile and when her expression remained stern he faltered. “Is everything quite alright, Alice, dear? There isn’t something a matter, is there? Why are you up so late?” He gathered his cane and moved as if he had the intent of going into the kitchen to check that everything was in place. This seemed to shake her out of that silence that bordered on anger as she side-stepped into his path and smiled.

          “Everything is just fine, Hermann.” She said his name like it was a shared secret and placed a hand on his chest to keep him from going through the door. Hermann pursed his lips, did his best to seem concerned rather than disconcerted. “Forgive me, you startled me but I suppose I should have realized how much noise I was making. I like to keep inventory of the kitchen stock myself. I’ve been a bit lax in my attention to the chore, however, so I decided to take the time tonight before I went to sleep. I must have let the hour get away from me.”

          There was a sense that they both knew the other wasn’t quite telling the full truth. He feared that his curiosity would cost them the opportunity to see what was down in the cellar in the coming nights. That she would suspect that he had been trying to see what was down there. Still, she was making the attempt to lie which meant she didn’t _know_ he’d seen that blue light that came from beneath the house. The same blue glow that had been following him through the orchard earlier in the day.

          “You are an extraordinary woman, Alice. You handle so much with so little help and with your mother having fallen ill on top of it all. I marvel that some lucky bachelor hasn’t managed to capture your heart; to take over all this toil for you.” Her smile seemed more genuine in the light of her candle now as she ducked her head in fake modesty.

          “Oh, I am used to doing the work myself but I will admit…it is very comforting having the presence of a man in the house. Even if only for a little while.” She leaned a little closer but Hermann pulled back in response. There was a flicker in her expression, the suspicion once more that she wasn’t completely buying his attempts to flatter and woe her. “Would it be so terrible for us to kiss?” That edge was in her voice once more, sharp with what almost sounded like an accent slipping through her typically refined pronunciation.

          “I would love to do nothing more than kiss the one who has my heart so tightly entwined, however, I am a man of honor and I would not dare take advantage of your feelings for my own satisfaction. It would be best for me to return to my room for the night, Ms. Otachi.” Whether she truly blushed at the apparent declaration he wasn’t certain in the dim light. She acted pleasantly surprised though; more of those demur glances and fluttering lashes.

          Hermann adjusted his grip on his cane, did his best to keep steady and not let his eyes linger too long on the door behind her. He longed to see what was in the cellar, to see whether Newton was perhaps down there, held prisoner somehow.

          “Of course, Dr. Gottlieb. I hope tomorrow we may spend a bit more time together.” He nodded, turned feeling regret that he couldn’t get past her but headed back upstairs none the less. Once in his rooms he sat in silence and listened. A long time seemed to pass before he heard her footsteps follow and he could see the hint of candlelight underneath his door as she stood outside it. He held his breath, stayed as still as he could, until she finally retreated away.

          Hermann set back to his work to try and make his way through the last of Newton’s letters feeling a renewed desire to get to where the story stopped within them. The final letter that Caitlin had taken to show to Tendo and the Becket brothers being that last piece of the puzzle. He glanced over the timeline and frowned as something seemed to settle in on him. The impression he had gotten from his arrival was that Newton must have met all three generations of the Otachi women. That he had known all three ‘Alice’s’ during his stay. However, in all his letters there had only been mention of the younger ‘Alice’ and her mother; presumably Mrs. Otachi and the grandmother. The grandmother who had supposedly died being the reason Newton was ‘dismissed’ and therefore missing.

          Hermann settled into bed knowing that he would, at best, get a few hours of rest before morning. He felt like he was on the cusp of something that would help make everything fit into place but he still couldn’t figure out just why. What would the Otachi’s gain from making Newton disappear? Holding him captive, as Hermann hoped, or removing him entirely from the equation as he feared.

          Once Hermann managed to drift off into a restless sleep he fell into strange dreams turned nightmares; blue lights and glowing eyes peering from between trees and through cracks in the walls.

 

          Caitlin had arrived early to the house after spending a couple of hours coming up with a plan with Mr. Choi and the two Becket brothers the night before. Choi had seemed deeply troubled when he read Dr. Geiszler’s letter and had seemed eager to move forward with a plan to get into the house and further the cellar. She was carrying with her a letter from him for Dr. Gottlieb with details on their attempt to get into the cellar that evening. It would partially rely on Dr. Gottlieb keeping Alice distracted so that she wouldn’t be drawn by any noise.

          She was nervous and a bit fearful though she hated to admit it. She had read through the full letter herself on her way to meet with them the evening before. The previous maid had apparently disappeared almost overnight which made her distinctly aware that she could be in peril as well. She was helping Dr. Gottlieb much like Sasha had been helping Dr. Geiszler. She wasn’t going to let that deter her, however. She wasn’t going to leave this place out of concern for herself while allowing someone else to potentially take her place.

          She had been tempted to take the letter up to Dr. Gottlieb immediately. Would have if Alice hadn’t sidelined her on her way in despite the early hour. Caitlin had instead set to getting breakfast started knowing she’d be sent to retrieve Dr. Gottlieb once it was ready. It would also help her avoid sending Alice into a fury if they ran behind her regular schedule. Alice had headed briefly out into the garden to gather some of the herbs she insisted Caitlin use to cook with and was now hovering about as she got the sausage started in the pan over the fire.

          “Caitlin, dear, would you perhaps make certain there is some extra coffee at breakfast this morning? Dr. Gottlieb and I were both up rather late last night and I fear he may need the extra help to make it through the morning.” Alice had been making odd comments that eluded to her and Dr. Gottlieb being very well acquainted since the other day when he’d played up his flattery before he left the house. If Caitlin wasn’t so certain that there was no romantic interest on Dr. Gottlieb’s part she might have believed it. Caitlin gave a nod of her head as she moved to pick up the carafe to get the grounds measured out.

          She hoped that Alice would grow bored of watching her work soon and retreat to her preening upstairs before breakfast. Caitlin felt uneasy with every step she made being watched by her with such focus and intent. It made her feel as if Alice knew; that she had somehow discerned that they were plotting against her.

          “I think from now on you need to make certain his room is prepared and you are gone before he retires for the evening. You have been lingering a bit lately. Trollop.”

          The final word came out in a snap and Caitlin paused in her steps. This also wasn’t something completely unprecedented, the accusation that Caitlin was after Dr. Gottlieb herself, though none had been this confrontational and Alice’s ton was full of spite.

          Whether she had picked up on the fact that there was some truth to her suspicion or just was growing more possessive wasn’t clear. And it was true on some level; if Caitlin could spare Dr. Gottlieb from whatever fate his Dr. Geiszler had met she’d be rather pleased. He was kind, intelligent and clearly deeply affected by his loss. Alice was watching her as if waiting for some reaction and Caitlin raised her eyes to meet hers. If she wished for a reaction Caitlin would give her one.

          “Forgive me, ma’am, but he has requested I come up at that time. I would hate to leave your guest disappointed.” She knew well that she shouldn’t be antagonizing the woman. But Caitlin had a sense that it wasn’t going to change her fate any. Either something was going on in this house and Alice plotted to do with her whatever had been done with Sasha or Alice would fire her on the spot. Either way Caitlin would still help get Raleigh through the back easily enough with Dr. Gottlieb’s help and she would then go on to work for Mr. Choi and leave this horrid place.

          “Empty your pockets now.” The request spoke in a quiet rage that was so tremendous in its depth that it shook Caitlin a little as she pulled back. Alice stepped towards her in a menacing fashion as Caitlin tried to keep some of that space between them. She cursed as she bumped into the handle of the skillet that was over the fire spilling the sausage into the flames with a hiss and burning her leg. “I know you have things ferreted away in there, you ungrateful girl, empty your pockets this instance.”

          Caitlin dropped the carafe to try and keep Alice’s hands away from her as she all but tore her pockets open and pulled out the letter triumphantly. Caitlin made a move to snatch it away from her but Alice held it up so it was too high for her to reach without taking her employer out physically. Caitlin was honestly tempted despite herself.

          “What is this? A love letter to him? Ha! Like he could care for someone like you.” She tossed it into the fire and the flames greedily ate the paper up as Caitlin balled her fists at her sides. “I will go call Dr. Gottlieb for breakfast, Caitlin. I do not want you to speak with him. Keep your distance and learn your place.”

          The tension was cut by one of the service bells ringing on the wall beside them and they both turned to look. Mrs. Otachi was calling and Alice took a deep breath as she smoothed her hair back into place. Caitlin kept an eye on her, weary and distrusting as she continued to stand in her way.

          “Go. Go see what mother wants. I will get the coffee going and then retrieve Dr. Gottlieb.” Caitlin stepped around Alice before hurrying away to head upstairs. The bell continued to call behind her until she was in the main entrance of the house where she could head up the stairs. Caitlin glanced behind her to see if Alice was there but found herself to be alone. She hurried up the stairs and turned towards Dr. Gottlieb’s room instead of Mrs. Otachi’s. There wouldn’t be much time but she had to let him know; had to inform him that they would be making their attempt to get into the cellar later that day.

          It felt as if it took entirely too long for Dr. Gottlieb to open the door and when he did he appeared tired and a bit confused. Some of that confusion cleared up when he saw her and tried to motion her to come into the room but Caitlin just shook her head.

          “She found and burned the letter but she didn’t read it luckily. Thinks it was a love letter. You need to keep her distracted into the evening hours tonight. Away from the back of the house and the gardens. If you get a chance when you’re on your own find me and I’ll try to explain more.”

          Caitlin gave him an apologetic look as she turned to hurry down the hall in the other direction towards Mrs. Otachi’s room. She had no doubt that Alice would be on her way now as the bell continued to ring down in the kitchen. Her mother wasn’t one to assume she’d been heard until someone actually entered the room. Caitlin took a few seconds to pull herself together before she pulled the door open with a smile.

          “Forgive me, ma’am, I was trying to get breakfast-“

          “The doctor! I need the doctor! Now!” The woman shrieked looking pale and sickly in a way that she hadn’t the night before. Her skin was pale and translucent in appearance as blue veins seemed to streak beneath the surface. It was as if she’d lost a large amount of weight overnight as well as her bones all but pushed against her thin skin in sharp contrast. Caitlin stood shocked for a second before stepped back out into the hall where she saw Alice standing at the top of the stairs watching her with a curious expression. It pinned Caitlin into place as her words caught in her throat.

          “Dr. Gottlieb! We need you immediately!” Alice shrieked the words though her expression remained calm until she turned that corner around the top of the stairs. Dr. Gottlieb reopened his door to step out looking far more awake than he had a few moments before. He saw Alice first who was breaking down into hysterics near the top of the stairs and then looked past her to Caitlin who stood feeling a cold sensation creep up her back.

          The letter she’d taken that had detailed Sasha’s disappearance had stated that Dr. Geiszler’s patient, the grandmother, had taken a drastic turn for the worse just before the maid had been ‘dismissed’.

 

          Hermann sighed as he packed the last of his bag up. He had given Mrs. Otachi something to help her sleep; in part because he didn’t know what else to do. He couldn’t explain the drastic change in her; the loss of weight that had occurred seemingly over night and the streaks of unnatural blue veins beneath her skin. She had grown so pale that he felt he could almost detail her entire circulatory system. This wasn’t anything he had seen before and he had a great sense of unease at the swift change.

          There was also the matter of Caitlin. Her hurried words at his door that morning just before Alice had started to scream for his help. She had stayed hovering nearby as he tended to both Alice and her mother with what almost seemed to be a look of apprehension clear on her face. Hermann had hoped to slip out of the room once he’d done what he could. He had told Alice quietly that he feared that there wasn’t much he could do as there appeared to be nothing causing the symptoms and thought she would stay to keep her mother company. To stay by her bed given her quickly deteriorating state. Instead, Alice had followed him out of the room and taken his arm in hers with a sigh.

          “Would you read to me again today, Hermann? Take my mind off these terrible things?” Hermann clenched his jaw for a second feeling frustrated. He patted her hand though as they made their way towards the stairs. He would only need a few moments away from her, a few seconds to at least know a few more specifics from Caitlin. And then she could indulge Alice for the rest of the day. Keep her focus on him and away from what may be occurring elsewhere in the household.

          “Of course. Perhaps I should see if Caitlin can make us some tea? You go into the parlor and rest.” Alice huffed, her arm tightening on his to the point it almost was painful as they moved down the stairs. He had to keep extra care to stay balanced, used his cane as leverage as she all but pulled him down the steps in her haste.

          “I don’t want any tea, thank you though.” Her words were short and clipped with a strange lilt to them that was disconnected from her typical prim, English accent. Hermann finally pulled them to a stop at the bottom of the steps; forced her to stop dragging him along as he raised himself to his full height. He realized for the first time that she was taller than him. Just by a few inches but enough so that it could read intimidating when she faced off against him as she did now.

          Hermann had a ridiculous thought at that moment; heard Newton’s words in his head. But he had been describing Sasha rather than Alice or either of her elders. Sasha, the missing maid who had been tall and blond and intimidating. Sasha who had had a touch of a Russian accent. It would make no sense though. It would make no sense that Alice was truly Sasha. Unless there had been a betrayal that Newton hadn’t had the chance to describe.

          “My apologies, Alice, but I would like some tea. I think it would do you some good as well. Now, go sit and take a few moments to relax while I go and get some made. Doctor’s orders.” Alice stared at him as if she was going to argue with him but then a smile broke out on her face. Hermann mirrored it back to her as he reached to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He hadn’t realized he’d left the ring on until that moment her eyes locked onto it as he pulled away from her. There were a few seconds where he saw her stare at the ring with a cold expression that wipe any warmth off her face.

          “Of course, I suppose you would know what’s best. I do think it would perhaps do me some good to sit for a few moments. Collect my thoughts.” She leaned close to press a kiss to his cheek before she turned and headed towards the parlor. She hummed Newton’s song until she disappeared through the door.

          Hermann tried to keep himself from hurrying to the kitchen. Tried to keep his steps casual and even until he was past the side of the stairs and at the dining room door. He walked quicker then; pushing his way into the kitchen with blind faith that Caitlin would be there waiting for him to get away. She turned quickly when he entered though Hermann’s eyes went to the cellar door. To the one place in the house Newton could still be.

          “Tea. I told her I was coming for tea.” Caitlin stared for just a second but then nodded as she quickly set about getting a pot of water heating over the fire. “When? I will do my best to keep occupied but I think it will only work for so long. I…I believe she suspects. I…his ring…I forgot to take off his ring…” Caitlin looked up at him, glanced towards the door for a moment, before stepping over to him. Hermann tried to pull himself together and to keep himself clear headed.

          “Here. Give it to me and put your ring on that hand. Say you changed it over when you were helping her mother. I will take it with me this evening; give it to Mr. Choi for safe keeping.” Hermann pulled away when she took his hand afraid to give the ring up but he knew that she was right. If he continued to wear it Alice would only be able to confirm in her mind that it was Newton’s. He might be able to throw her off if his own ring sat there instead; they were similar enough in design.

          “Yes…yes, please…” Hermann slipped it off his hand and Caitlin carefully took it. Rather than put it in her pocket like he thought she would she tugged a chair that was carefully looped around her neck; hidden until she pulled it free from the collar of her dress. She slipped it off so she could place it through the ring before replacing the thin chain back in place. “When? When should I expect…” He didn’t quite want to say it out loud, to reveal that they were going to get into that cellar in case someone could overhear them.

          “After supper. Just around sunset if we manage to time it right. If you can keep her towards the front of the house where she will not hear any noises.” Caitlin spoke in a hushed tone of voice as she got a tray set up with the cups and teapot. She placed a few small biscuits on the tray as well as Hermann nodded.

          “I will do so. I will suggest we return to the parlor to talk after I check on her mother once more. Perhaps even a walk through the maze out front if I can convince her of it.” Caitlin nodded her head as she pulled the pot of water from where it rested near the fire to pour some of the water into the tea pot. “Thank you, Caitlin. I…I appreciate all that you have done.”

          “Trust me, Dr. Gottlieb, I would like out of this house just as much as you. We’ll find your Dr. Geiszler and get us all on our way.” Caitlin patted his cheek affectionately as she whispered the words to him and then shooed him off. “I’ll bring the tea along in a few moments.” Hermann nodded, caught her hand to give it a gentle squeeze of gratitude before he turned to start back towards the parlor.

          Alice gave him a bright smile when he stepped into the doorway. A smile that seemed far too bright given the dire turn her mother had taken that morning. Hermann swallowed down his unease and quarrels before he moved to sit down besides her.

          “She will bring the tea in a few moments. I told her to please bring some of those delicious scones as well.”

          “Oh, good. I do find myself feeling a bit peckish after all.”


	6. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann distracts Alice while Caitlin and Raleigh sneak into the house to try and get into the cellar. A walk in the maze turns frightening and Alice begins to speak of things that seem delusional. Raleigh discovered just what is kept in the cellar of the Otachi House.

          Hermann had checked on Mrs. Otachi several times throughout the day only to find her in a worse condition each time. Alice hovered and fretted but she didn’t seem overly concerned with her mother’s condition for the most part. Hermann would take this as a clear sign that her mother wasn’t truly sick if it wasn’t for the distressing physical state of the woman. The drastic weight change that should have been impossible overnight; the streaking of blue veins beneath her near translucent skin quite honestly made him think of poisoning as it seemed nothing natural could have brought about the condition. He had eyed Alice tentatively when he suggested this and she scoffed at him stating that was impossible. It was the same as her grandmother and the only one that could have poisoned both of them was herself. He had let it pass then; chose not to comment that that statement simply meant she was the only suspect.

          When he wasn’t tending to his patient he did his best to tend to Alice herself. Keeping her occupied and entertained through lunch and dinner where she had seemed uncharacteristically cheerful. Hermann had finally excused himself, just as Caitlin had ducked out herself for the evening, stating he wished to prepare some medicine that would help Mrs. Otachi sleep through the night.

          What he needed was the reprieve in his room to make sure he had everything ready. Hermann sensed that either way this would be his last day in this house whether their plan was successful or not. Hermann also knew that if Raleigh Becket wasn’t able to get into the cellar without being caught that he would take the matter into his own hands. He could recognize it was bordering on an obsession at this point, that determination that Newton was below the house hidden away from him, but he couldn’t shake his conviction in the matter.

          The house itself felt different now. Like it was holding its breath waiting for everything to fall into place. Hermann peered out into the hallway to see if Alice was somewhere nearby. Was relieved to find her nowhere in sight as he slipped out with his bag to carry it down those stairs. He took it back towards the kitchens and left it hidden there beneath the counters where it could be grabbed quickly if need be. He had turned to leave when he heard his name and froze.

          _Hermann…_ It had been faint, weaker sounding than it had the other times he’d been so certain that he’d heard Newton’s voice in the house. It had come from the cellar; carried up the stairs so softly it could have been a breath.

          “I’m here, darling, will find you…” Hermann whispered the words back to the house itself hoping that somehow Newton would hear it. Newton’s song picked up from somewhere nearby almost as if it was in response to him. Hermann frowned, moved tentatively first to the cellar door only to realize that wasn’t where it was coming from.

          _My sweet love, please, do not fear_

_The turn of tides and the fall of tears_

_Thou hast my heart and a handsome thing it is_

Hermann stepped into a small alcove at the back of the kitchen where the door out into the gardens stood. He had not strayed out into them but had spied them from a distance when they’d been returning from the orchard the day before. There was a small window in the door that let him see them now; they were overgrown with vines up lattices and the walls of the building itself. Hermann could see him out there; singing to himself as he trimmed a brilliant blue flower from a vine with a look of concentration. Hermann stayed rooted to the spot; knew this was another vision and afraid that if he moved it would vanish.

          The vision of Newton grew blurred by the tears that gathered in his eyes but still Hermann stayed standing still where he was. Whatever memory or false moment this was Newton stood to tuck that flower carefully into his pocket as he turned like someone was coming up behind him. There was a moment as he turned that Newton’s eyes seemed to catch his, a pause and flicker of emotion as if he could see Hermann standing there just on the other side of the window of the door. Hermann instinctively lifted his hand to press the tips of his fingers lightly against the glass.

          He flinched as he heard the loud pop and pulled away. The window was cracked, a large angry line running down the center of it, in a way that threatened to completely shatter. Hermann focused past it back out to the gardens but that vision of Newton was no longer there. The vines that had been full of green leaves and blue blooming flowers were brown and withered now. Hermann took a few tentative steps back from the door to turn to head to find Alice only to startle upon finding her standing in the doorway. He bowed his head to hide the tears that still clung to his lashes, blinking several times as he made an attempt to clear them away.

          “Alice, goodness you startled me. I thought you were perhaps out in the gardens when I didn’t see you when I came back downstairs.” He had to clear his throat a couple of times as he spoke and she took a few steps further into the kitchen towards him. “Forgive me, I must have had a little something stuck in my throat.”

          “Oh dear, perhaps some water would help?” She smiled sweetly but there was something in her tone of voice. Her eyes fell on the cellar door for a second before she closed the rest of the distance between them to place a hand on his arm to pull him a bit further from it.

          “I think I’m quite all right now. I have the medicine for your mother to help her sleep easier. I wanted to check with you before I administered it.” He searched his pockets for the small vial he had slipped there earlier. It was no different than what he had given the woman earlier when she’d woken that morning in hysterics looking as if death had visited her the night before. Alice took it from him but just shook her head as she slipped the vial into her own pockets and patted his arm.

          “She fell asleep just a few moments ago on her own. There is no need for it now but if she wakes later I will be able to give her a bit to help her sleep. Are you certain you’re alright? You appeared upset.” Hermann let himself be led away from the kitchen knowing they would need to be as far from there as possible soon. It shouldn’t take Caitlin long to reach town and then they would be traveling back to the house.

          “Your mother’s sudden decline has shaken me perhaps. I do not like the feeling that I cannot help a patient and with how quickly she has worsened today I fear I may not be able to help. I am disappointed in myself that there is the risk of you losing her especially with how close the two of you clearly are.” She seemed to be leading them towards the parlor where they had spent a large amount of their day. Hermann couldn’t fathom spending more time in that room with her and was afraid it would still be too close to the kitchen as it was. He stopped them near the front door instead, resting a hand on hers as if the thought had just struck him. “Maybe it would do us both some good to get some fresh air. I have been curious about this maze and its hidden fountain you mentioned. If we take a lantern with us in case we lose track of time and the sun sets on us perhaps it would be an enjoyable way to pass the time?”

          “That sounds rather romantic, Doctor.” She spoke in a coy tone as she leaned close to him. He smiled, worried they were wasting too much time, that if Caitlin and Raleigh arrived at the back of the house now they’d be found out far too quickly.

          “Well, if I may be so bold as to state that romance is rather the intent.” He smiled at her and had to force himself not to pull away when she pressed a kiss to his cheek near the corner of his mouth.

          “I’ll get the lantern. We keep one in the parlor for when I stay up late reading.” She pulled away to duck into the other room to grab it and Hermann glanced towards the back of the house anxiously. Alice, at least, didn’t take long to return as she emerged with the lantern already lit and held in her hands. It cast shadows on her face that bared sharp angles that he otherwise had never noticed in her features. “Shall we?”

          “Yes, my dear.” Hermann opened the door for her with a quick glance out to the front of the house. There was no sign of the others approaching from the road though Hermann wasn’t entirely certain just how they intended to get to the house without notice. He was sure that had been detailed more in the letter that hadn’t reached him. That Alice had conveniently burned in the fire before Caitlin could deliver it. Alice gave him an excited look before she stepped out into the cool evening air and Hermann followed behind.

 

          Mr. Choi and Yancy had dropped them at the gate so they could approach the house on foot. Caitlin and Raleigh moved through the orchard with care so that they stayed out of sight until they were around to the back of the house. She had avoided going into the orchard herself before now and felt the sense that several eyes watched them from behind the twisted trunks. Those spirits that Hermann had mentioned and the wisps she had seen in the evenings during her ride home. She led them quickly through that haunted place glad to be free of any unseens eyes when they finally stepped out from the tree line and hurried towards the gardens in back.

          The door out to the garden was normally locked but she’d purposefully made sure to unbolt it before she left for the day. She glanced in through the window to make certain no one was in the kitchen inside; the glass thick, solid and filthy. Still, she was able to tell no one was inside. She opened the door with a bit of work required as was expected with a door that had sat unused for a bit of time in the damp weather.

          The kitchen was dark and cold as Caitlin stepped inside to find the house silent around them. Caitlin said a small prayer while she hoped Dr. Gottlieb had luck at keeping Alice distracted. Her mother, the other Alice, wouldn’t be a concern if her condition earlier in the day said anything. Caitlin still couldn’t quite shake the stricken appearance of the women who had fawned at her even more in her ill state than before.

          She motioned Raleigh inside, eyes scanning the gardens that enveloped the back of the house. There was no movement among its vines and bushes and she stepped inside to close the door behind her.

          “This is the one?” Raleigh spoke in a whisper as he indicated the door to the cellar and Caitlin nodded. She moved to light a single candle to give them light to work with as he leaned down to look at the two locks that kept the door secured. “It will take a little bit of time but I should be able to get through fairly quick. Bring the candle here.” Raleigh patted a shelf that was near the door and Caitlin did as he asked. “Listen at the door. If you hear anything signal and we’ll get out of sight.”

          “Right.” Caitlin pulled back hoping that this would be quick; being inside the house this late at night made her nervous. She stepped over to the door that led into the dining area and cracked it open just a tiny bit to peek out. The dining room was similarly dark on the other side and she settled into place to keep an ear out for any sign of movement. Raleigh set to work across the room from her; the quiet muffled sound of metal on metal as he toyed with the locks. Time seemed to stretch between them as she waited to hear him say they were in. She wondered what Dr. Gottlieb was doing to keep Alice distracted and hoped he was safe.

          Caitlin tried to keep her focus out in the dining room but the longer she stared out into the darkness the more her eyes tried to play tricks on her. At one point she was certain something had shifted on the other side of the room but no matter how hard she stared she couldn’t discern any detail or movement. She was staring intently at the spot beyond the table when the hand settled on her shoulder and she had to stifle and swallow down the shriek of surprise that tried to rise out of her throat.

          “I got the locks open. We should both go in, close the door behind us so nothing seems out of place.” Raleigh gave her a look as she nodded; not trusting herself for the moment to open her mouth and speak. He grabbed the candle and pulled the door to the cellar ajar carefully so that they could both slip inside. Caitlin glanced towards the dining room door once more before she followed along with him. The air was cool even at the top of the stairs; a dampness hanging in the space that sent a chill through her. Raleigh carefully closed the door behind them and took the lead down the stairs.

          As they got further down the staircase that was unusually quiet, no creaking floorboards and settling joints here, there came a sense of light emitting from below. Raleigh passed the candle back to her, holding a hand up indicating that she should stay back for a moment as he stepped off the final step. They were looking into a small room with another door across the way from them. Light glowed out from underneath this door; blue and cold in an intense hue that seemed to throb and thrum.

          Raleigh tried the handle of the door and it turned easily in his hand. He glanced back towards Caitlin; indicated that she should stay where she was for the moment before he stepped into the next room with slow caution. Caitlin held her breath; waited for some sign as the silence of the house seemed oppressive around her.

 

          “My grandmother was very fond of this maze. She tended to it with great care and it blossomed under her care. I’ve taken over for her ever since.” Alice was leading him between the hedges and Hermann followed with care. He tried discreetly each time they took a turn to find some way to mark their path. Something had changed in those moments in the house since he’d suggested this expedition. There was a sense that he was being led into a labyrinth rather than a simple hedge maze.

          At the very least, the paths were at clear and flat here unlike the orchard. It seemed that the maze was allowed to be trimmed and pruned unlike the wild nature of the apple trees. Alice had been moving at a brisk pace and he wasn’t able to look around much so he could keep sight of her shape. She carried the lantern and left him back in the growing dark as the hedges kept any hints of the sunset from penetration through.

          “It must take much care to keep the hedges so precisely trimmed.” Hermann turned a corner where her lamplight had disappeared and came up short as he realized she stood there waiting for him. She gave him a smile, those shadows played across her face in that disconcerting way still.

          “Oh, it does but not the sort of tending you are thinking of, Hermann. We care, we toil and we provide what this place needs to thrive. In turn the land does as we bid it to. The plants turn themselves the way we wish them to. We are provided for rather generously here. Come, my favorite part is just ahead.” She took his free hand in hers before she turned to pull him carefully through a few more twists in the maze. There was something about the place that felt otherworldly. There seemed to be breezes that stirred from down the corridors and the hedges gave the impression that they were abnormally tall as they reached up towards the sky. “Here we are.”

          She made the proclamation as they made one last turn and Hermann saw they had reached the center of the maze. There was a small courtyard-like space spread here with the fountain in the center and a bench on each side of it. The fountain was running; water trickling down along the structure in a way that almost seemed like the whisper of voices from another room. There were four faces on the statues; each of them facing one of the benches. All together in the dim light they almost seemed to come together as one great skull of some abysmal beast. The arms of each of the figures were in different positions and only added to the impression of some many limbed creature.

          That fungus that Newton had mentioned in his notes and letters was there as well. It grew and covered the statues in long strips like cracks in the stony flesh and it bloomed in abundance in the base of the fountain itself. It glowed lightly; bright blue fissures of color in the darkness and that pool of water a luminous shimmering glow. Hermann stepped towards it carefully as he tried to discern the details, to make some sense of the statue. Alice stayed in step beside him as she stared up at it with a glow of love on her face.

          “It’s…magnificent. The fungus…do you know its name?” Hermann glanced towards her feeling uneasy as he remembered that she was a part of the danger here. She smiled though her eyes stayed on the statue as if she couldn’t pull herself away from it. She stepped up to its base and leaned to dip a hand in the water; lifting some of it up to her lips even as he felt the protest rise up. “It’s not advisable to drink water that appears to be contaminated.”

          “Oh, it will not hurt me. It sustains us; it has for decades. It is another gift from mother. She provides it for us and we partake. It makes us linger here and prepares us for the next life when it is time.” Hermann shifted his stance as he sensed something unseen had changed once more. She tilted her head to look at him from over her shoulder and set the lantern down on the edge of the pool.

          “This may be the reason your mother is ill. It is not a gift and whoever told her it was sa-“

          “Not her. Not _Alice_ but the true mother. Our true mother gives us this gift, Dr. Gottlieb.” Hermann pursed his lips as he squared his shoulder a bit instinctively when she stepped towards him. She had stopped with the demur act; had pulled herself up straight to her full height as she gave him a knowing look. “I know you are here to distract me, Doctor. Alice will take care of your friends but you…you’re mine. I chose you because you seemed as if you could offer so much. We give mother knowledge. We feed her what she needs.”

          “Alice…I’m concerned that you are having delusions…” Hermann stepped back from her as he gave her a concerned look. He felt that needling sense that he should be running but he had to keep her occupied. Had to keep her distracted long enough for Caitlin and Raleigh to achieve their goal.

          “Oh, we are quite level headed, my dear. You and your…lover, is that what he was to you? We should have realized that sooner; we should have realized from his memories that you were his and he was yours. He must have hidden it somehow, some can resist her…for a time. Oh, Hermann, dear Hermann. If we had realized it sooner we could have saved us so much trouble over the last few days. Mother hasn’t fully prepared for you yet but she will and this…this will be a first for her to experience love from both hosts.” She took fervent steps towards him and Hermann matched his pace as he tried to back towards the entrance of the courtyard. Towards his escape. He was frightened that if he turned his back on her she would spring at him.

          “Alice you are speaking nonsense. Really, I think we should get you inside where you can rest.” Alice seemed to still but Hermann didn’t believe it was his words that stopped her. Her manic expression had fallen into one of anger as she paused in place and looked past him as if she could see the house through the hedges. It was an introspective look and Hermann took the moment to glance behind himself to see where the opening was. He was a few feet off from it as it sat to his left and he sidestepped carefully towards it as he looked back to her. The look of awareness returned behind her eyes that caught the light so they appeared glowed the same vivid blue of the fountain.

          He could see some emotion welling up inside her and she leveled a look of pure hatred at him as he reached that gap in the hedges. Her chest heaved as she drew in several quick breaths and Hermann turned to run as he heard a horrific scream of rage break forth from her mouth.

 

          Raleigh had squinted his eyes as he stepped into the room as the light seemed too bright and vivid for a few moments until his eyes adjusted. He wasn’t certain what they would find in the cellar; had imagined plenty of scenarios from there being nothing but typical storeroom fare, family heirlooms tucked away out of sight or a makeshift jail cell that held the missing Dr. Geiszler captive.

          Raleigh couldn’t have imagined what he actually found there. The first thing he’d seen were great sinewy wires and tubes seeming to run along the walls all towards the opposite side of the room. Raleigh stared at that opposite wall that seemed leathery and bulbous with a glow held inside it that illuminated some strange shadow. He walked closer, certain he had seen it move, and he pressed a hand to the wall only to pull back. It wasn’t a wall but the side of some living thing that was buried in the soil beneath the house. Some of those sinewy wires disappeared into the dirt as if connected to other hidden sections of the monster. The side of the thing pushed out and Raleigh realized that it was alive…or something inside it was alive. The oddly shaped shadow seemed to stir at the same time; some twitching sign of life.

          He stepped back, looking around the rest of the room and seeing the curve of its body in places where the actual wall had been broken out to reveal sections of the beast and soil caving inward. It’s enormous form was curled up into the dirt of the place and the house had been built on top of it; the land engulfing and protecting it. He spotted more of those sinewy tubes running back past what looked like a grouping of empty tanks draped in cloth and he moved to follow them. He traced them back through a small mess of shelves that held odd looking floating specimens that Raleigh sense he didn’t want to spend too much time contemplating.

          He finally saw where those tubes ended and found himself staring at the things face. It came out of the soil, only partially exposed, its great horns growing up and out of its head to turn back almost like those of a goat. Three sets of eyes lined up from its face and along the front of these protrusions and Raleigh froze in place; worried that it would open those eyes and spot him there.

          There was some sort of contraption that looked as if it had been driven into its skull between those fleshy horns; a thing that seemed half grown over with biological matter that expanded down into something that looked similar to a flower pod that hadn’t blossomed just past the thing’s snout and only partially in sight.          

          A second tendril hung off it where it seemed as if it was growing a secondary bloom; not yet fully formed. Raleigh took a deep breath and steadied himself as he moved to carefully step around to see the completed pod in hope that the spike had killed the beast. It raised that troubling questions of what had been moving inside of its abdomen near the front of the cellar in his mind though. Something living inside a carcass.  

          As the pod came into clear view Raleigh realized he could see a human form floating in some sort of blue glowing substance that leaked slowly from the spaces where the petals overlapped together. He moved quickly then, hesitated for a second before pressing his hand against the petals and finding they had some give to them. They wouldn’t be easy to pry apart but he got the sense they’d be able to. They would have to figure it out either way because inside floated a figure he recognized from Tendo’s description.

          Inside was Dr. Newton Geiszler; eyes closed and three glowing blue pods pressed against his head. Raleigh saw the man’s hand twitch; a sign of life that spurred him to action. He turned, ready to call for Caitlin to come down only to hear a deafening and terrible scream from the cellar stairs.


	7. Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head as Raleigh and Caitlin are confronted by Mrs. Otachi in the cellar. Hermann realizes it is pointless to flee from Alice and follows her into the depths of the house. A final fight as the truth is revealed.

          “Hermann…dear…” Alice’s voice called somewhere from behind him as Hermann moved quickly through the maze. With no lantern he was having to strain to spot his marks and indications correctly to lead his way out of the hedges. He could hear movement around him but never seemed able to pin down just where it was coming from. If he could get free of the maze he might be able to get into the house to warn the others. Alice had stated they’d be taken care of and how her mother could do anything…was the woman who had been lying in her bed since he’d arrived really her mother? Had Newton been correct that the illness was a falsehood?

          Hermann gave a quiet curse as he hit a dead end. He felt so certain he’d been on the right track but the hedge grew thick and tall above him at the end of the path. He turned around and listened in an attempt to figure out where Alice was. There was a shifting of the hedges to his left but then he heard her voice call out to him once more somewhere on the right. He picked his way back to the path he’d turned off of; glanced in the direction he believed was the center of the maze before he started down the other way.

          He reached a point where the path split off in three directions not including the one he’d come from. He could see the sky here; the stars shining out from above and he stood for a moment trying to get his bearings. He couldn’t see enough of the sky to really pinpoint a direction down but it calmed him. He hadn’t been devoured completely by the maze yet. The world still existed out there and he only needed to find the way.

          A sound coming from behind him reminded him of his purpose and he set out down the path to the right. There had been a trick he’d been taught by his sister when he was younger; to always follow the wall to your right in a maze. It would eventually bring you to the exit even if it took some time. He stuck close to the wall now and followed it through the twists and turns of the place. Alice’s voice called to him from time to time from behind him but it seemed to grow more distant.

          Hermann took one last turn to the right and spotted the exit with great relief. He hurried forward with renewed determination. He just needed to get into the house and to the cellar door to find Caitlin and Raleigh. They would surely be there by now and hopefully already inside the cellar without any interference. The night sky expanded above him as he finally broke free of the hedges and Hermann’s rushed steps came to a sudden halt as Alice smiled at him from the top of the stairs leading up to the front of the house.

          “Hermann…I think its time you come with me to meet mother.”

 

          Caitlin had been waiting for Raleigh on the stairs when she thought she heard the movement. She tried to peek her head through the door to spot Raleigh but he hadn’t been visible behind the shelves and the large cloth draped items. She had turned to look back up the stairs where she could just see the top landing but nothing had been there. The door was slightly ajar though and Caitlin’s breath caught in her throat.

          “Such…pretty…features…” Caitlin backed up against the wall to try and press herself back into the shadows and out of sight at the voice. She watched with wide eyes as an arm reached through; pale fleshed and blue veins as it seemed to stretch unusually long. The rest of Mrs. Otachi followed looking hollowed out and pulled thin. Her knees seemed twisted backwards and as she leaned to peer down the stairs her jaw seemed disjointed and split. “Cait-liiin, I know you’re down there, lovely.”

          Caitlin’s breath quickened as she watched Mrs. Otachi take the first step down the stairs. As she spoke it became apparent that her lower jaw was truly split in the front; her mouth gaping open as her tongue seemed to wag freely. She pressed further back against the wall as Mrs. Otachi continued down the stairs towards her. Caitlin tried to slip towards the door and knew the instant the thing on the stairs spotted her as they both froze.

          Mrs. Otachi had opened that terrible mouth and screamed then. The sound was deafening as Caitlin pushed her way through the cellar door and tried to slam it shut behind her as the sound of heavy footsteps started to crash down after her. She leaned heavily against the door as Raleigh came tearing around the corner.

          “We need to block it! We need to block the door!” She shouted it at him as something slammed against the other side of the wood and it cracked loudly in complaint against the force.

          “If we block the door we can’t get back out. What is it? One of the Otachi’s?” Raleigh moved to grab hold of one of the bookshelves despite his words. He was following her lead even if it didn’t make immediate sense to him and she felt relieved as she planted her feet against the floor as another slam cracked at the wood.

          “In a way…” Raleigh gave her a confused look but pulled the bookshelves across the floor with a loud complaint of wood against stone. She moved and helped him press it against their exit to help keep it closed. “She isn’t human…she didn’t look human.”

          “We need to find another way out of here and get Dr. Gottlieb. Come, help me, I have to get him free first.” Raleigh grabbed her arm to drag her away from the door as the thing on the other side slammed against it once more. He didn’t seem to be listening to what she was saying; didn’t react as if he’d heard her words. Caitlin glanced towards the wall as he led her past and thought she saw it move. She shook her head, tried to steady her nerves, but all chance of that disappeared as they rounded the last corner and came face to face with some large slumbering beast.

          “What on earth…”

          “Come, I think we can cut it open. It’s supple enough but we need to hurry. He’s still alive.” Raleigh moved to the great glowing pod that was besides the thing and Caitlin stepped carefully around to see what he was talking about. Inside the figure of a man was visible through the sides of the pod and Caitlin knew without question that this was Dr. Geiszler. Raleigh had pulled a knife free of his belt and moved to drive it into the side of the pod to try and pry it open. The moment it struck into the flesh there was a loud complaint from all around them and the crashing at the door intensified. “Ms. Lightcap, Caitlin…we don’t have much time. We need to get him out and then get past Mrs. Otachi to find Dr. Gottlieb.”

          “I don’t think that is going to be an easy task,” Caitlin said as she wearily approached the pod. She looked at him closely through those translucent layers of petals. Dr. Geiszler had a mild look of pain on his face; eyes closed and brow furrowed as he floated in whatever that blue glowing substance was. “Are we certain it’s alright to remove him?”

          “We don’t have much choice. We can’t leave him here. And she’s a little old lady; how hard can it be to get past her?” Raleigh frowned as he wiggled the knife in an attempt to get it to slide down further. She reached to pull at the start of the slit in the fleshy substance; tried pulling it apart and finding it tough and thick like leather.

          “She isn’t exactly an old lady anymore.” Raleigh frowned as he glanced at her only for a second before the sound of splintering wood and a loud crash rose behind them. They both pulled slowly away from the pod as they tried to see past the row of shelves and tanks. Heavy footsteps padded behind them and over the top Caitlin spied what appeared to be the top of a head moving past.

          “Caitlin…dear, there is no reason to be afraid. Come out. Let me see your pretty face.” Mrs. Otachi’s voice was a harsh whisper as her steps thudded towards the end of the row of shelving. Raleigh stepped in front of Caitlin as if to protect her as they waited. “Let me see _my_ pretty face…”

          Raleigh gave a whispered curse as she stepped around into view and they both shifted back instinctively. She was thin and sickly looking, a light glow emitting from her eyes and mouth as she tilted her head to the side. Her knees cracked as they twisted backwards with her steps as if the tendons had grown loose and no longer held them in their place.

          “Oh…you’ve brought a friend. Such a shame he’ll just go to waste.” Raleigh adjusted his grip on his knife as they both moved in time with her to try and keep some distance between them. There wasn’t anywhere to run here though and Caitlin didn’t know how he could expect to fight that thing off with a knife. Mrs. Otachi stalked towards them as they tucked further back into the corner. “We don’t want to hurt you, dear, we wouldn’t want to risk damaging our pretty new face.”

          “Go low when I move.” Raleigh whispered the words to her and Caitlin nodded though she felt far from confident. Still, they wouldn’t be getting anywhere standing in this corner but dead. Or at least that was her assumption. And Caitlin hadn’t come here tonight to get killed by some monstrous thing that spoke with the intent to steal her face. She watched Raleigh for some sign and as Mrs. Otachi reached for them he lunged. Caitlin ducked low, slipping between her limbs as the two stumbled into a struggle.

          “You will be spread out among the trees to feed our soil, handsome boy. Such a waste, such a shame.” Caitlin’s instinct was to keep running but she pulled herself to a stop besides the large tanks. One of them had a pipe running off of it that she pulled and tugged at desperately. She turned to look over her shoulder to see blue ichor running down Mrs. Otachi’s side as she lifted Raleigh up by his shirt collars towards her gaping mouth. He swung desperately with his fist as Caitlin turned back around to give another pull.

          She stumbled back as the pipe broke loose and she hefted it in her hands before moving towards them. Raleigh had driven the knife home once more but it didn’t seem to be having much affect on the creature. Caitlin took a second to aim as she lifted the pipe up to her shoulder.

          “Pardon me, ma’am.” Mrs. Otachi’s head twisted in her direction, blue intelligent eyes looking at her from that terrible split face, and Caitlin swung hard. There was a crack that reverberated up her arms and through her shoulders as the pipe connected and another one of those horrible shrieks filled the air. Mrs. Otachi dropped Raleigh as she stumbled and he ducked under the flailing limbs to get to Caitlin.

          “You…you…” The words were a dark growl as Mrs. Otachi righted herself and a strange hacking sound rose from her as if she had something caught in her throat. Raleigh pulled Caitlin back towards the opening at the end of the shelves as he took the pipe from her. Mrs. Otachi turned to look at them as that hacking finally seemed to relieve itself and three strange cordlike tongues reached from her mouth glowing bright at their ends. They were like the strange tubulars pressed to Dr. Geiszler’s head in his prison. “You are ours. Our new form; our new sister. Do not fight your transference.”

          “Low and stand your ground.” Raleigh whispered to her as he kept a loose hold on the pipe. Caitlin let herself slide down below him, held her end of the pipe tightly pressed against the wall. She felt it shift behind her and turned her head to look as she realized that it was no wall at all. She had no time to comprehend this as Mrs. Otachi rushed towards them. Raleigh waited until the last moment and then dropped low himself as he pushed the broken end of the pipe upward with his shoulder.

          Caitlin felt the force of the impact and for a second belived it wouldn’t stop her. Mrs. Otachi’s hands reached for them, scrabbled at them with long clawed fingers that tore at Raleigh’s shirt and dragged across her cheek. Those strange, living tubulars that grew from her mouth flailed towards her face and Caitlin ducked down lower as she dragged Raleigh with her. They held fast to the pipe as Mrs. Otachi’s form sunk low onto it before coming to a stop.

          Caitlin felt a wetness against her back as she turned and saw that the end of the pipe she’d secured against the wall had sunk into it with the force. A strange ooze dripped out and she pulled away from it. This seemed to stir Raleigh out of his shocked state and the both of them ducked out from under the looming form that had once been Mrs. Otachi.

          “We need to get him free and then get out of here,” Caitlin said as she attempted to refocus her mind. She worked on the buttons of her jacket wishing to shed it along with whatever that strange substance was. She pulled it loose as Raleigh side stepped carefully around their defeated foe but they both froze as another sound reached them from above. Footsteps on the kitchen floor, one set hurried and the other joined with the heavy thump of a cane that seemed intentionally louder than normal. Dr. Gottlieb, likely accompanied by Alice, were headed towards the cellar door.

          “Hide. We need to hide.” She grabbed Raleigh’s hand, dragging him towards the empty tanks and the two of them ducked under the sheets the draped over them and out of sight.

 

          “You should be excited, Hermann, you will be seeing him very soon. Your Dr. Geiszler.” Hermann followed her wearily. There had seemed little purpose in trying to run outside of the maze. He couldn’t just leave the others to be confronted by the woman of the house. Couldn’t leave knowing Newton was there somewhere. So, he had followed her back into the house that seemed terribly silent.

          “Forgive me for my lack of enthusiasm given these unsettling circumstances,” Hermann spoke spitefully and Alice gave a soft laugh ahead of him. Hermann glanced towards those front stairs as they passed them. Wondered if Mrs. Otachi was still up there or if she had somehow managed to pull her sickly frame out of bed to confront Raleigh and Caitlin as Alice had implied. As if in response some unholy sound rose up from downstairs; some strange cry that caused Alice to halt her step in the darkness of the dining room.

          “Alice. Our Alice…” There was sorrow in her voice as she whispered the words. Hermann realized that whatever that sound had been it had distracted her. He quietly hefted his cane in his hand, took hold of it as he stepped closer and mentally said an apology for what he was about to do. Before he could swing though she rushed forward with something that sounded practically like a growl. He dropped the cane back down to the floor, following with a sense of panic as she burst into the kitchen.

          He let the cane strike the floor hard hoping the sound would carry to anyone still down below. Give them a warning that they would soon have company as Alice wrenched the door to the cellar open violently. Hermann paused at the top of the cellar stairs as he watched her storm forward; glanced towards where he knew his bag was hidden away. He stepped back to dig into the pocket and found what he was looking for. A single scalpel; the largest blade he had in his kit for emergencies and it would only be used if there was no other option. He had sworn to help others, not to hurt them, but if it came down to defending himself or one of his friends…

          Hermann stood and started down the stairs where he could hear a scream of fury rise out of Alice. He moved as quickly as he could, listened closely for any of the others, but all he could hear was Alice. Hermann steeled himself before he stepped through the door at the bottom of the stairs into a room of horrors.

          He walked tentatively past a fallen shelf that sat just past the door. Jars had broken and scattered glass along the floor of the cellar. Alice was smashing more of these jars in a rage on the other side of the stacks but Hermann’s focus was on the thing he could see at the end of the aisle. Impaled on a long, broken pipe was the twisted and stretched form of some creature still twitching slightly.

          “You wretched things. You inferior little beasts! The transference will still occur you disgusting little tart.” Alice came into view as he turned the corner, his shoulder pressed close to the strange tanks to keep distance between himself and the odd corpse. She had draped herself over something he couldn’t quite wrap his head around near the far wall. Was caressing it with care and as Hermann’s eyes adjusted to the glow of the room he started to make out of the form that his mind struggled to comprehend.

          He jumped as something touched his hand and he stumbled a few inches as he looked down. He saw Caitlin peering out from between the tanks at him, Raleigh close behind her, the two of them motioning for him to stay quiet. When he looked up again Alice was watching him as she stood.

          “Forgive me…It has been a long time since we have lost one of our forms before the transference could occur. Alice will have another form soon though. But you…you, Dr. Gottlieb, come close. Come see your Dr. Geiszler.” Hermann glanced towards the impaled form before stepping carefully between it and the tanks which concealed his friends. He moved towards her wishing more than anything to see Newton there, tucked back in the corner behind the head of the beast he couldn’t fully wrap his mind around. To see Newton safe if perhaps a bit worse for wear having been held captive in this horrid place.

          Alice reached a hand out for him as if he would take it. He ignored the gesture instead and stepped closer as he saw that strange glowing pod. He felt his breath seize in his throat as he saw the form contained inside it. He knew that figure better than his own. Knew the mess of dark hair, the strength in those arms, the color of those eyes that were currently closed tight with an expression of pain. He stepped closer, tried to discern if there was still life beating in that chest. That heartbeat he was so familiar with; that had shaped his world and his sorrows when it had been suddenly absent from his bed that morning months ago when Newton left.

          “Is…Is he…?” Hermann pressed a hand against the side of the strange capsule that held Newton. Felt it give slightly under his touch and higher up some of the strange thick water oozed out of a cut in the barrier. They had tried to get him out, Caitlin and Raleigh, but had clearly been interrupted.

          “He is still alive. Mother sustains him for now. Until she has pulled all that she can from him and then he will pass. It will be peaceful though. It will be as if he passed in his sleep, his lungs will cease to work and he will just fade. And then he will be a blessing on our lands…sowed into the earth to provide one last bit of nourishment. And you beside him.” Alice spoke as if it was some sacred thing she spoke of. As if it was an honor bestowed upon Newton to be fed on in this manner. To be slowly drained of life by some…parasitic beast. Hermann pulled his eyes away from Newton to look down at the thing that was apparently Alice’s ‘mother’. It seemed just as dead as the gangly remains impaled on the pipe across the room.

          “Let him go.” Hermann felt his anger well up inside him as he turned towards her. He gripped the handle of the blade at his side that he had managed to keep hidden in his sleeve. Alice smiled at him in a condescending manner as if he was a child asking for something that was impossible to give.

          “We will not. We have learned so much from him and we will learn so much from you. And someday when we have absorbed all that there is to know of this world…mother will birth us a new sister. One who will tear this world asunder and reform it as a paradise for those who truly believed. The child stirs inside her even now…” Hermann frowned as he caught the sense of movement behind her and the wall itself shifted and pushed outward as if something within strained to get out. It seemed to knock the pipe holding the monstrous remains loose and it slumped to the floor; head lulling in his direction and he finally saw the face.

          “That is…”

          “Yes, Alice needed her transference. And she will still get it.” Alice hissed the words as she looked knowingly towards the draped tanks. It didn’t appear his friends were as concealed as they had hoped. “But first…given circumstances mother will need to finish preparing for you as she absorbs.”

          “Dr. Gottlieb!” Caitlin’s voice called out in warning and Hermann saw her pushing out from between the tanks. He turned to face what was behind him and his vision filled with white blinding light moments before the shock hit his body.

 

          Hermann blinked the light spots from his eyes feeling his head pound as his surroundings shifted quick and confusing around him. Thoughts and memories, flickering faces that shifted and changed until one came into focus. Hermann clung to it, focused all his attention on Newton’s face until the world stopped and stilled from the disorienting blur. He found himself standing in the kitchen in the dark and a form was near the cellar door pushing it open.

          “Newton.” Hermann tried to speak but his voice seemed muddled and distant. Newton didn’t react to him as he pushed the cellar door open the rest of the way before stepping through.

          Hermann blinked and found himself in the corner of the cellar watching Newton come around the tanks with a look of awe. Alice was slumped to the floor across from where the pod had been. Or perhaps would be? Hermann felt his sense of time twist and turn as Newton suddenly was standing in front of him without seeing him. He was observing what looked like a giant version of the blue flowers that bloomed outside; its petals spread out across the roof.

          “She is ready for you.” Alice spoke up and Newton turned in shock to face her before giving a sigh of relief.

          “Sasha. I was worried you wouldn’t wake. What happened? Have you been down here since yesterday?” Newton stepped towards Alice. Didn’t see the three reaching tubes that grew out of the center of the flower that unfurled towards him.

          “Oh, my dear, Sasha is no longer. She has been given to us…there is only Alice now though she did struggle greatly.” Newton stopped looking confused and fearful. Hermann tried to reach out, tried to cry out to him as one of those tendrils reached him and snapped out to wrap around Newton’s wrist. It pulled Newton back and Hermann found himself stuck in place unable to do anything but watch as the second tendril captured Newton’s other wrist as he cried for Sasha to help him. It dragged him back to that flower as the third pressed against Newton’s temple and he gave a strangled cry as the petals of the thing closed up around him.

          Newton struggled and fought, screamed out as that thick viscous fluid flooded into the pod with him. His body jerked as an electric shock seemed to course through him and he fell silent as the fluid engulfed him. Alice stood watching with a smile on her face before her eyes focused on Hermann.

          “He is ours. You are ours. You will both be giving so much to mother.” Sound rushed in around Hermann as pain suddenly coursed through his body. Time scattered around him; Newton’s voice singing their song somewhere close by, Hermann arguing with his father among the trees of the park that day he’d found them, Newton saying goodbye in the early morning hours with a promise of their future ahead of them.

 

          Hermann was dragged forcibly back into the present as Caitlin clung to him, the earth seeming to shake around them as blue ichor bled out from the tendril she had just cut with a knife. Raleigh was fighting against Alice near those tanks; tried to keep her from viciously tearing at him with her nails.

          “Dr. Gottlieb, are you alright?” Caitlin cupped his face as she pulled him towards the shelves. Hermann tried to get his bearings, tried to ground himself back into what was happening but he felt like he had too much running through his head. Too many memories and thoughts that didn’t seem to be entirely his own. He looked back to where three tendrils squirmed in pain where Caitlin had cut them to get him free.

          “I’m…I’m quite alright.” Hermann felt his own sick rise up in the back of his throat and he turned to press a hand against the wall as he vomited.

          “Get Dr. Geiszler out!” Raleigh called as he struggled against Alice. She gave a scream of protest that seemed like several voices crying out at once. Raleigh had managed to get her pinned for the moment against a tank but it was clear that she was far stronger than she looked. He wouldn’t contain her long and Hermann felt the world center itself again as he looked towards Newton still trapped in the strange pod that had enveloped him in what Hermann was certain had been a memory.

          Caitlin gave him a look as if checking if he was steady enough and Hermann gave a nod. They both moved at once, Caitlin lifting the knife to try and drive it into the pod. Alice gave a scream of rage from where she fought against Raleigh’s hold as Hermann spotted the dropped scalpel. He grabbed it from the floor and lunged to join Caitlin at slicing through the thick strange skin of the pod as more of the ichor flooded out.

          There was another crash behind them and Raleigh gave a curse. Hermann found purchase in one of the seams where the strange petals had overlapped and dragged the scalpel down between them. Caitlin wedged the knife in the same seam and they worked together to pry it open.

          Raleigh called out a warning to move faster and Hermann glanced over Caitlin’s head to see the lantern Alice had carried down tilted on the floor. The oil had spread and taken the fire with it as it started to climb up the cloth draped on the tanks. Alice was trying desperately to snuff the flames as she screamed and Raleigh, free due to her distraction, rushed over to help.

          Together, the three of them, managed to pry the strange flesh of the pod open far enough for Hermann to reach in. He cut at the tendrils that were pressed against Newton’s head; pulling them away as Newton’s form slumped as the ichor ran out onto the floor.

          “I’ll get him. You two find us a way to the door.” Raleigh helped pulled Newton’s unconscious form from the remains of the strange prison cell and hefted him carefully over his shoulder. The flames had spread further across the room blocking their way around the large tanks and shelves. Alice had disappeared from view as smoke billowed up towards the ceiling of the room; the wooden beams of the floor above starting to catch and smoldered.

          “One of the shelves. We have to push over one of the shelves.” Caitlin grabbed his sleeve and pulled Hermann along with her towards the shelving with its pickling jars. They braced their shoulders against it and pushed. It shifted but it didn’t fall with the force. Caitlin counted down from three and they hit it hard once more. Hermann did his best to ignore the complaint of his hip and knee. Pushed through the pain of it but still the shelf didn’t fall.

          There was a scream from the flames and Alice reemerged engulfed in them as she glowered in their direction; eyes blue and luminous. Raleigh cursed, carefully shifted Newton to the floor before he joined them pressing against the shelf. Caitlin counted down and they all three put their full force behind it. Hermann thought it wouldn’t go again; his eyes focused on Alice’s form as she took deep heaving breaths seeming to grow and shift unnaturally tall as she screamed at them in blind fury.

          Finally, the shelf went tilting slow and then all at once down to the floor with a crash. Hermann almost went with it as his leg gave out but Caitlin and Raleigh both managed to catch and steady him. Hermann reached unconsciously for his cane only to realize it was displaced somewhere. Caitlin took hold of him instead; slid an arm around him to help get him over the fallen shelves as Raleigh scooped Newton back up.

          “We will rain ruin down upon your head, Gottlieb! You will burn here with us! Mother will survive and provide and this world will come to its terrible end!” Alice shrieked the words at them as Raleigh climbed over the scattered broken jars and broken shelves. The floor above them gave a loud creak as the flames consumed and ate away at the beams and it suddenly collapsed above her dragging her out of view. Raleigh pushed them forward towards the stairs, Caitlin carrying half of Hermann’s weight as they scrambled to get out of the cellar.

          Hermann remembered to grab his bag; to pull it out with him as the smoke billowed up from the stairwell before they all pushed out into the cold night. Voices reached them as they stumbled through the gardens and the carriage came into view around the side of the house. Tendo and Yancy rushed to help; Tendo staring at Newton with a look of shock on his face that he quickly overcame to help them load him into the carriage. Caitlin helped Hermann before climbing in herself; both the Beckets climbing up into the driver’s seat as Tendo pulled the carriage door shut behind him.

          They set off at a galloping pace away from the house that had the flicker glow of flames dancing from within. The silence of shock settled over all of them in those moments as Hermann stared out at the house. He held Newton against him; his form slumped in the seat and back pressed against Hermann’s chest. They were tearing through the orchard when his weak voice finally spoke pulling the attention of everyone inside the carriage.

          “Burn it…all…” Hermann frowned as he leaned down close to Newton to hear his words as he repeated them. “Have to burn…it all…” Hermann looked out as the carriage approached the gate and he saw figures standing among the trees watching them. The young man he’d seen that day in the orchard with Alice stood on the side of the road watching them flee and he knocked at the roof.

          “Stop the carriage. Stop!”

          “Hermann, we can’t stop. We have-“

          “We have to burn it all. If we do not destroy it all they may be able to keep some hold,” Hermann said with more certainty than he felt. Tendo hesitated and then leaned to snag one of the Becket brother’s pant legs through the window to get their attention. The carriage came to a halt just inside the gate and Hermann carefully lay Newton across the seat before stepping out.

          “Why are we stopping?” Yancy asked from the driver’s seat but Raleigh was looking back towards the house that had fully burst into flames at this point. He reached to grab the carriage lantern to hand towards Hermann with a nod as if he had reached the same conclusion.

          “Make it quick.” Hermann limbed towards the edge of the trees; careful in his steps as his left leg complained. That young man was there watching as a silent witness as Hermann took a deep breath before he threw that lantern out amongst the tangled roots and branches of the apple trees. It crashed, oil spilling and the untamed foliage caught in a burst. It would spread quickly with the way the trees had been allowed to grow thick and wild. The Otachi’s own choices would aid in the decimation of this place.

          Tendo met him part way to help him back to the carriage. He watched for a long time out the window as they traveled down the road away from the fire that would burn hot for hours. Newton lay curled up on the carriage seat besides him, his head in Hermann’s lap as he seemed to slip in and out of consciousness. At one point of lucidity he reached up towards Hermann’s face, placing a hand there as if he didn’t trust that Hermann was real.

          “Hermann…you found me…”

          “Of course, I did. Always, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't certain if this would be one chapter or two but it felt more complete as one chapter. There's one more still after this to wrap things up. I'm aiming to have that up Halloween night to wrap the month as well. I'll see you all then!


	8. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann and Newton get the final word in the investigation of the Otachi house fire two months after the event has passed. 
> 
> Some stories end while others perhaps continue with new life.

          They had fled that night without stopping. They had gone until the horses could go no further and then found a town to stop and find rooms in. Newton had been silent during the trip clear until they were lying in a warm bed, side by side, in the darkness. His emotions had risen up then as Hermann held onto him tightly; the deep wracking sobs muffled against his night shirt. At that time Hermann had been frightened; had been scared that Newton had lost too much of himself trapped in whatever state that thing had kept him in. 

          Now, two months past, the same length of time Newton had been missing there still seemed to be some chasms which ran deeply buried in Newton's soul. There had been healing too, however, and he became more and more himself with each passing day. Hermann could understand and accept those moments where Newton seemed distant and he sat silent staring off at nothing. He always came back to him; always found his footing after whatever contemplation had taken him away. They had their private apartments now close to Tendo and far away from both Hermann's father and the ruins of the Otachi estate. 

          He could hear Newton now in the other room as he played the piano. Hermann sat across from their guests; Newton had preferred not to be present if it wasn't required when the inspector came by. It wasn't the man himself that made Newton weary but the questions that arose. Hermann had needed to know. He had needed to know that the house and all the things that had lived within its walls were gone. There had also been the necessity in clearing their own wrongdoing in the fire. An unintentional accident that had occurred during an attempt to protect themselves. Or at least that was how they had framed it with Tendo's careful help. 

          "I apologize that it's taken a bit of time to get back to you, Dr. Gottlieb. The first thing I want to assure you of is that our investigation has cleared either you or Dr. Geiszler of any responsibility for the destruction of the Otachi estate." Inspector Pentecost, who sat across from him, was dignified and had a quiet but commanding presence. Hermann had worried when they'd first been approached to answer questions by him but he had proven to be thoughtful and more than willing to listen to their story. Or, more accurately, the half-truths that formed their official story.

          The Otachi's had been ill due to exposure to the unknown fungus in the water supply. They had been driven to delusional states that had convinced them that they needed to make ritual sacrifices. Newton had realized this but before he could get them the help they needed Alice had tricked him into the basement and incapacitated him.   Hermann was honest about the fact that he had gone to the Otachi's with a secondary intent to find Newton but also had stated that he hoped to help the women since the mother had fallen ill after the grandmother passed. He too discovered what was causing the issue. He had tried to find if there was a source of exposure in the house itself when he had come across Newton in the cellar. He had attempted rescue him from the house but Alice had interfered. During the struggle the lantern had been knocked over. Hermann had fled the house with the injured Newton but could not get Alice to leave herself. 

          There were holes in the story, of course, and Pentecost had picked up on them quickly. It had been troubling Hermann but he felt he could breathe a sigh of relief with Pentecost's words. The young woman at his side, his junior inspector, gave Hermann a kind smile. 

          "That is rather a relief. Perhaps we will be able to put some of these dreadful events behind us now. I worry that having to relive them over again during questioning was rather hard on Dr. Geiszler.” Hermann had to pause for a moment so he could hear whether Newton was still playing. The sound of the piano still drifted down the hall and he pursed his lips for a moment before asking. “And what of the Otachi's? Has there been any sign that either of them got out?" 

          "We have not found anything that would suggest either of the women got out of the house, unfortunately. However, if they had they would be facing quite a lot of scrutiny given what was found on their grounds. Dr. Geiszler was correct that there were human remains out in the orchard. A rather large amount of them, in fact, that makes us believe that the incident with Dr. Geiszler was far from an isolated one. I had to press the local offices but it appears that over the course of several years there have been a number of disappearances in relation to the Otachi estate. We will likely never be able to confirm which of the missing have been found in the orchard but it seems a likely guess to say they are responsible for a great deal of them." 

          "Oh dear." Hermann frowned as he thought of that slumbering beast in the basement. How long had they been feeding people's minds to it? Would it truly have ever awoken or birthed whatever had been growing inside of it out onto the world? Had it in the duress of the fire already done so? "And the house? Has any sign been found inside the house?" Pentecost paused and glanced at his junior inspector; a Ms. Mori if Hermann remembered correctly. That glance seemed to speak volumes as if the two were deciding just how much to say. Ms. Mori took the lead at last on the answer as she leaned to place a hand gently on Hermann's in a comforting manner. 

          "Much of the house was destroyed making it difficult to find anything identifiable. We did come across what we believe are the bodies of the two residents but there was substantial damage that keeps us from being able to say with certainty. The property has been closed off for now by the local offices while they wait to see if any family come to lay claim to it. The house itself is set to be torn down and the foundation filled for safety’s sake.”  

          “That does seem like it may be best.” Hermann heard the piano stop and he looked towards the door to see if Newton passed. He didn’t want him upset by the discussion. Didn’t want him to have to struggle to lie when it had been difficult the first time to keep his emotions and words under control when he’d been questioned. The hall stayed empty but the piano also remained silent.

          “Dr. Gottlieb, I understand that this has been a difficult situation and I hope you find some comfort in knowing that we should not be bothering you any further. If you do have any concerns going into the future, however, do not hesitate to reach out.” Pentecost moved to stand and Hermann moved with him so he could see them out. It was a relief to be rid of them even if they had showed them a great deal of courtesy during this process.          

          Hermann led them to the door and shook Pentecost’s hand before returning Ms. Mori’s short nod of her head. He gave a sigh of relief as he started to close the door behind them knowing he was finally closing the door on the entire chapter.

          “Dr. Gottlieb?” He stopped and looked up through the small crack in the door. Ms. Mori was looking back at him with a curious expression. “Forgive me but I was rather hoping to get a moment to ask. Did they ever state what they believed they gained by preforming these sacrifices?”

          “I think they believed they received some sort of blessing for it. To be honest, a lot of that night still doesn’t make sense. Everything occurred so quickly.” Ms. Mori gave a nod of her head as she looked at him thoughtfully. She gave another smile before she turned to leave and Hermann closed the door at last.

          The piano picked up from down the hall once more and Hermann walked towards the sound of it. Their song was playing now and as he stepped into the small parlor Newton started to sing the words softly. Hermann came to sit besides him, joining him in playing through the tune completely while enjoying the sound of his voice. The final notes sang out between them and Newton leaned against him.

          “What did they say?”

          “That it is over. That we have been found to have no wrong doing given the clear indication that it happened whilst we attempted to escape a dangerous situation. They found the others in the orchard as well which appears to have helped a great deal.” Hermann slid his arm around Newton to hold him closer; pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

          “That’s good. Perhaps they’ll rest now.” Newton tilted his head up to catch Hermann’s lips with his for a proper kiss. Hermann leaned into it, said a small prayer of thanks for the fact that he could. There would be nothing that would pull them apart again; he wouldn’t allow it.

 

 

          They weren’t taking much care with the noise. The house was far out and no one would be wandering out this way without business. Hannibal had done his research; hell, the papers had practically done it for him. The Otachi house was known as a graveyard; haunted by the souls the family had sacrificed over the years. It was a load of bullshit but it would keep most people away from the place.

          Two or three mad women who had thought they’d gain something by sacrificing their maids and suitors. His men were picking through the house for anything of value that might have survived the fire. The place had been almost gutted but the upper floors still had some areas that hadn’t been completely devastated. He stood out front near the burnt-out hedges where the fountain stood. It had run dry and there was still the caked and dried out remains of that fungus that had supposedly made them go mad in the first place. He eyed it, contemplated collecting some of it with the thought of selling it as a new drug or cure.

          “Excuse me. What exactly do you think you’re doing?” He hadn’t heard the carriage pull up but it was there behind him now as it pulled to a stop. The young woman climbed out of it looking at him with an angry scowl and Hannibal cursed under his breath. One thing he hadn’t been able to confirm was whether there was any family to claim inheritance. He smiled as he prepared to placate her as he motioned for his men at the front door to keep working.

          “Ma’am, you shouldn’t be here. The property is still not safe. We’ve been hired to clear the place out before it is demolished.” She stormed up to him with a stubborn set to her jaw before setting her bag down at her feet. It was a lie but she wouldn’t know that. At least, Hannibal doubted she would know it and if she did he’d convince her otherwise.

          “I have every right to be here. This is my aunt’s…well, now _my_ property. And I most certainly did not hire you.” Hannibal looked her over taking in her well-tailored black dress with careful detailing and the dark red toned glasses she wore. She had more wealth than the Otachi’s appeared to have had. This could be an opportunity.

          “Of course, forgive me. We hadn’t been informed that there had been any claim on the property and were doing the work at the request of the city. They were worried about kids sneaking up here and getting hurt. The place is rather unstable...Missus?” She seemed to be sizing him up as well and some of the anger eased out of her expression.

          “Miss. Ms. Raiju…though you can call me Alice.” She offered him her gloved hand with a slight smile and he lifted it to press a kiss against her knuckles. “Whatever sort of work the city has hired you to do, Mister-”

          “Chau. Hannibal Chau.”

          “Mister Chau; whatever that job was consider it over. I have a new job for you and your men if you’re willing.” He smiled widely at her as he let his hand linger on hers for a moment longer before dropping it. There was something intriguing about her. Something that spoke of a similar sort of spirit.

          “I’m more than willing, Ms. Alice, but some of my men…well, not to be insensitive but your aunt and cousin were up to some dark things here.” She looked up at the house as if she could see the sort of things her family members had been doing and gave a soft shake of her head.

          “Well, the Otachi side of my family has always been known to be a bit…fanatic. I assure you I am much more grounded and far less likely to go making _sacrifices_ if that’s what your men are worried about. Now, are you available to hire?” She had said the word _sacrifices_ with a disparaging tone and dismissive wave. She gave him a coy look from over the top of her glasses, blue eyes intelligent and playful.

          “I think we could work something out. What exactly do you plan to do with the place?”

          “Oh…we will be rebuilding, Mr. Chau. We will be rebuilding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, I managed it! I got this done by Halloween which was my goal. I had a lot of fun with this and getting to write a bit of spooky fic. I hope you all enjoyed and have a Happy Halloween!


End file.
